Not Perfect at First
by Glory of Lorien
Summary: REPOSTING STORY. How the garde become friends through high school through the weirdest situations. AU Disclaimer: Do not own anything recognized in this story, do not own the Lorien Legacies, or any of its characters. This goes for all posted chapters. Have questions about what has been taken out, or changed? PM me. Rated T for kissing, swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**John's pov **

_ Briiiiiinnnnggg. _I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock. Its the first day of school and I have never been much of a morning person so I already know I am going to be late. I slowly get up,groaning, and then I hear Brandon's voice saying " JOHN ITS TIME TO WAKE UP". I shout back "IM COMING".I can hear him moving around quickly getting ready to go to work.

I take a quick shower and quickly brush my teeth and get dressed in a t-shirt, hoodie and jeans. I run down the stairs and plop down on a chair at the table where my breakfast awaits me. I say good morning to Brandon and he grins at me and says " Good morning, you don't want to be late on your first day of school". I smile in return.

Brandon is my uncle and he took care of me since I was 3 years old when my parents were in a car accident and died. I sort of remember the whole scene: _My mom is smiling at me and said " Aren't you excited for your first day of preschool? My dad laughs as I nod my head up and down eagerly. We all laugh but then my mom starts screaming as my dad frantically swerves the car to the side to avoid another car that is driving around crazily. We avoid that car but then another car crashes into us and I was screaming and crying when I blacked out. Next time I wake up i can hear voices saying " are you sure he is alright?" and " we have checked him and no permanent damage has been done, and oh he is awake! I wake up and look at my surroundings. I can see a few doctors, and Brandon. I stared at them and then I thought, wait, doctors? Then I remembered as my memories come flooding back. I ask " wheres my mom and dad?" hoping that they were alright but, when I saw the looks on there faces I knew the answer. I start crying with Brandon comforting me. _

As i think of thatmemory and I start feeling sad. I snap my head up and Brandon is asking me if I'm alright. I give him a sincere smile grateful he is still here for me and say I'm fine. He looks suspicious, but shrugs it off.

As I hurriedly eat my eggs and bacon , Brandon gets out to start the car. I finish my food, grab my bag, and run out the door, locking it behind me. I jump into the car and Brandon drives me to my High school. I'm a little nervous since its the first day of school, and as a bonus I'm going to be late too.

Brandon drops me off and I run all the way to my classroom. When I get there, I don't see the teacher anywhere. I breathe a sigh of relief. I'm not late. As I sit down on one of the seats one of my best friends, Stanley smirks at me and says "I bet you thought you were going too be late again Johnny-boy." I give him a grin in return and say " well I'm here now." Stanley just smirks at me then starts staring at Maren Elizabeth, who is chatting with Marina, with a dopey grin on his face.

Maren is kind of beautiful with gray eyes and long raven black hair and a confident face, while Marina looks pretty nice too with shoulder length brown hair and a kind, caring face with brown eyes. Marina is also very smart.

Did I mention Stan was like captain of the sports team, popular, and a girl magnet last year? I bet its gonna be the same this year. I laugh and say " dude you're drooling." He just ignores me and continues staring at Maren. Then Joesph comes in right then and sits down with his normal bright, goofy, grin. He has a bright personality, emerald green eyes, and curly hair. He smiles at me and says " good morning John, Stan drooling over girls again?" with a wink.

I laugh and Stanley whips his head around and glares at him saying " I heard that! And besides I don't drool over girls they drool over me!" Joe and I start hollering with laughter while Stan continues glaring.

I notice practically everyone staring at us while we laugh and then Maren asks " Whats so funny?" and Marina smiles at us, and did I mention Joesph has a huge crush on her?. Anyways I give her a grin and say " Stanley here thinks every girl should be the ones drooling over him, but here we see him drooling over a certain Maren Elizabeth." Stanley says " OH YOU TWO ARE SO GONNA PAY" which makes us laugh even harder, and I see Maren's face is bright red while Marina looks amused.

Since Marina is very nice she says something quietly to Maren and she starts laughing too in stead of having a bright red face.

Right then our teacher walks in and we slowly stop laughing, but the amused expressions stay. Our homeroom teacher walked in, introduced herself as Mrs. Norman, and handed out the schedules, locker combination, etc.. Then we took turns introducing ourselves. I had my first class with Joesph which was math. Stan looked grumpy that he wasn't in any of our classes. Maren and Marina looked pretty happy with the schedule.

When we went into the math classroom I noticed Maren and Marina too. The whole class was pretty bored except for the nerds. The teacher was Mr. Bairn who is a strict teacher that I heard hits kids on the head with this stick if they aren't paying attention. Like right now he just hit a kid named Ken, who was staring out the window. When that class ended we went on the art.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: hi guys... sorry i can't update often I'm quite busy... well so anyways thanks to thesecondgarde, scone104, LegendLover94, Mjj191, Tomfieldings, EpicLoric24, Loricwarrior9, and guest for reviewing on my very first chapter! I will work on breaking up the chapters and thanks for the suggestions. Anyways so some people like Nix while others prefer Jix. I started out as Nix but I can change it to Jix some point in the story. So vote in the reviews our you can pm me. For now i will do some Navrina because its my favourite couple! Anyways on with the story!**

**P.S. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LL OR THE CHARATERS. ONLY PLOT IS MINE.**

Chapter 2

**Marina's pov **

It's the first day of school and I must say things have started out pretty interesting. My aunt, Adel, dropped me off at school this morning early and on my way to my classroom I saw Maren my best friend and we both started chatting up a storm about our summers, new teachers, and et cetra while we walked to our classroom.

We talked about many things and then Stanley Worthington sauntered in wearing all his pride and he immediately started flirting with every girl he could. He even came up to us winked, and said,

" how ya doin sweethearts?"

We both just ignored him and continued chatting. Stanley is such a flirt. Hes supposedly the most popular guy in school being the captain of all the sports team and he is also a jock.

He went over to flirt with some other girls and then John burst in the classroom all sweaty, I bet he thought he was going to be late again, like last year. Stanley went over to him and started teasing him. Maren and I continued chatting while Joesph, one of Stanley's best friends, along with a few other kids came into the classroom.

All of a sudden, I hear a lot of laughing. I turn around and see John and Joesph

rolling on the floor laughing. I smile at them with a confused look in my eyes. Maren asks,

" Whats so funny?"

John grins at her and says,

" Stanley here thinks every girls should be the ones drooling at him but here we see him drooling over a certain Maren Elizabeth!"

Stanley says,

"OH YOU TWO ARE SO GONNA PAY"

Which makes us laugh even harder and I see my best friend's face has turned really red, but I can still see the scowl. I quickly whisper

" I thought he stares at every girl doesn't he?"

Maren starts laughing really hard and I smile. Our teacher walks in and we quickly compose ourselves. When we get our schedules I see that I have the same classes as her. We exchange smiles and then head to math. When we get to P.E. We are running laps, and of course Maren is running way up ahead in first place, as she is very athletic and all. I am running next to John, Joesph, and a few other kids. Joesph says to me,

"why did the alien cross the road?"

I give him a look and he says,

" to kidnap the chicken!"

"...that is a very bad joke."

"but that is why it's so funny!"

" ...but it isn't funny at all"

"...you don't get the joke do you?"

I simply stare at him and there is this awkward silence. I do not get his jokes. Joesph is a very funny guy and he is likable. But many of his jokes, like this one,

make absolutely no sense at all. Right then he cracks another joke. Then another. And another. For the whole run he keeps on cracking jokes and for every one I simply stare at him confused. At the end of the run he merrily says

" you need a better sense of humour!"

"... And how do I achieve that better sense of humour?"

"... You really do need... never mind... well see ya"

I am very confused and I try to think of what he means. He walks away to join his friends. Maren comes over and and waves her hand over my face a few times. When I don't respond she yells " MAAARIIINAAA!" straight into my ear.

I quickly snap out of it and yell " OW WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"you weren't responding to anything I said and you were just standing there with a confused expression on your face."

" ...oh... I was thinking"

" about what?"

" ...Joesph kept on telling me these jokes that make no sense and then he said I needed a sense of humour. When I asked how to get a better sense of humour he said never mind."

" er whatever anyways I got first in the run again! Even the captain of the sports teams couldn't beat me!"

" you always get first anyways I think this is your 98th win in a row. We should celebrate when you reach a 100"

" OK! NOW LET'S GO TO LUNCH I'M STARVING.

We went to lunch. I had a sandwich, the usual. Maren had a taco. We ate in peace in the quieter side of the cafeteria. The populars all flock together at one table and their table is on the other, noisier side of the lunchroom. I quickly finished my sandwich. I started reading my new textbooks. I guess you could call me a nerd, I study all the time, and get good grades. Now I just need a pair of glasses and I am officially a nerd. I can feel a lot of eyes on me, probably because its only the first day and I'm already reading the textbooks. And I'm also the only person doing that. It feels weird with everyone watching me so I decide to study in the library. Maren doesn't like studying or anything so she usually goes running around the track. I tell Maren where I am going and I head towards the library.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Soooooo hello guys. I am secretly writing this because I thought I don't update enough and I have a lot of ideas swimming through my head right now...Thanks to all my reviewers! I am taking in the results for the vote for if you want jix or nix. If its nix i have to do john/five and if its jix I'm doing nine/five. I didn't add like sarah or sam. I don't think I will have ella either. Maybe if you guys want it I will think of something but for now there is no sam, sarah, ella. I am definately adding five but I need the vote results first. Well for now I am making this a high school drama, and working on the Navrina part in this story. And I guess I will continue on with the slight bit of Nix will be changed if you guys vote for jix :)**

**Oh and TomFieldings, thanks for reviewing and this WILL be Navrina but Marina won't like Eight... yet. **

**SO anyways thanks guys and lets get to chapter 3 :)**

chapter 3

**Maren's pov **

Well today had it's ups and downs. And its also the first day of school. Today when Kat, my ( she is a friend of my moms but my mother abandoned me when my father died a few years ago, and Kat took care of me so I call her my aunt ) aunt.

I was talking with Marina this morning in our new homeroom. But all of a sudden I hear laughter. When John told me Stanley a.k.a. Mr. Cocky was staring at me I could feel my face heat up. I'm pretty sure my red cheeks hid the scowl on my face. Of course Marina saved my life, thank pittacus, I wouldn't be caught dead blushing. She whispered to me,

" He stares at everyone doesn't he?"

When Marina told me that I realized he does stare at girl he can see. So why was I blushing? Anyways I start fake laughing really hard. My fake laugh is very convincing. But it somehow turns in to real laughter.

Anyways so we got all our schedules and stuff from our homeroom teacher , or was it Mrs. Naran? Whatever.

We headed to math, then art, and science, and so on.

When it was gym time I was excited. Time to chalk up my 99th win in a row! I usually win in anything sports-related, but not stuff like gymnastics or anything ( but I am actually pretty flexible too ).

I finished first _again_. All these people seriously need to speed up ( not that I'm insulting Marina or anything but I can tell almost all of them are all out of shape. Not me though. Anyways I see Marina is _finally _finished and I see her talk to Joesph for a few seconds and then he leaves her there standing around with a confused expression on her face.

I go up to her and wave my hand in front of her face a few times.

Nothing.

So I sigh and yell her name in her ear. The result is immediate. She yelps and covers her ear with a hand. I tell her she was spacing out. When she tells me Joesph was telling her jokes/nonsense, she didn't get what he was saying and well... she needs to know how to laugh more and yeah Marina is too serious most of the time.

Anyways I'm HUNGRY so I tell Marina we should get going.

It is very noisy in one side of the cafeteria so We always sit in the other side. I have a delicious taco today. Yum. Marina always finishes her lunch early and reads in her textbook, even though its only the first day of school. All the other nerds don't study and read in lunch, and since it IS the first day of school Marina is the only one. I notice people giving her strange looks, so I glare at them and they all go back to eating her lunch.

I know what they are looking at her for There were rumours that last year there was this girl named Anita who acted a lot like Marina and studied a lot too. I sigh knowing that the populars, aka sluts, jocks, and wannabees made life a living hell for her. Poor girl. She became mentally insane and from then on was homeschooled and had to see a therapist.

I know I am definitely going to have to use my fighting skills and make sure the populars don't make my best friend go crazy.

Marina says,

"I'm reading in the library ok?"

" sure... I'll be at the track if you need me."

" ok."

Marina leaves and I quickly finish my taco and get a drink of water. I head down to the track and start running laps. When there are five more minutes left of free time I head to the library and when I to the study tables I curse.

I can see six sluts ripping up a few textbooks but Marina is nowhere to be seen. I casually walk there and say,

" what are you _sluts _doing?"

One of the girls, the one that is probably the leader because she is the most slutty, turns around and gives me a sickeningly sweet smile and says,

" Why we were helping this _nerd_ because she needs to learn how to be a girl properly."

Obviously these girls think that they can make Marina a popular and then embarrass her really badly. Marina walks in right then, sees me then her books and the six girls there. Her face gets really pale and then red in anger. She gives off a death glare and asks through gritted teeth

" Exactly _what _are these sluts doing Maren?"

Whoa. I have never seen Mar so angry before. She is usually a kind, and sweet kind of girl. Not this, But I guess when people try to ruin any of her things like this she gets really mad. So I reply,

" Asking for a death wish."

Mar replies with a sweet, smile, with fury in her eyes

" Well if they _really _want one I would be more then happy to provide _it_."

I notice the the slutty gang has fear in their eyes. Hell even I would be scared if I were them, no kidding.

" Well... I guess I'll be sitting out this one 'kay?"

" That would be _perfectly _fine."

I sit down on a chair and watch the scene play out with amusement written all across my face. I watch them give a small shriek of fear as Mar punched the first girl in the stomach and she wheezes and drops to the floor unconscious. Two more girls come, but both get taken down with a flying kick. The last three observe Mar carefully but one of them trips on her own shoes and is knocked out when she hits the floor. One of the girls gets a hit on Mar's arm while she is distracted by the other slut but one punch and a flying fist finishes them off. Mar ties them up with a rope that I more than happily provided.

When shes finished she leaves a note saying,

_If that happens again then I promise you I will do something more than I will do more than just knocking you out. _

_ Signed, the supposed "nerd"_

I say,

" good job taking down those girls I have never seen you fight like that before."

" I don't like it when people touch my stuff like that."

" sooo I guess we should get you some new books eh?"

" ok."

We leave the library as the bell rings and head to the home economics classroom. When we are in the middle of baking muffins the P.A. System crackles and says,

" _Will Maren Elizabeth and Marina Teresa please come to the office."_

We already know what its about. We head down to the office and when we enter we see vice principal, Mrs. Sare and the six sluts.

Mrs. Sare looks at us with a angry expression on her face and demands to know what happened. It appears that our six little _friends _here said that we beat them and tied them up. Liars. Mrs. Sare yells,

" These six students here said that you hurt them and knocked them out. _WHAT HAPPENED?"_

I open my mouth to reply but Marina beats me to it,

" Mrs. Sare, I was indeed the one that hurt them but-"

" HOW _DARE _YOU HURT A FELLOW STUDENT. YOU HURT SIX OF THEM TOO!"

" Mrs. Sare I wasn't finished explaining." says Marina in a strangely calm voice.

" I hurt them, but it was only because they were destroying my textbooks and damaging them. I acted without thinking, I am very sorry.

" ... where are the damaged books?"

" They are in my school bag I will go get them now."

Mar leaves to the classroom. I stand around awkwardly, and Mrs. Sare turns to me and says,

" AND _YOU!_ YOU DIDN'T STOP HER FROM HURTING THESE FELLOW PUPILS! I AM DISGUSTED WITH ALL OF YOU!"

I say nothing and Mar burst into the office holding the books. The vice doesn't say anything, just roughly grabs them from her. I watch her examine the books and she looks even more angry. She says,

" Were these six girls the one that did this?"

" yes."

The leader of the gang says,

" NO WE DIDN'T DO IT. THE FRICKIN WHORE IS FRAMING US."

The vice turns her head to the girl who spoke and says,

" TESS DO NOT USE DISRUPTIVE WORDS IN SCHOOL!"

Tess shuts up, but still looks mad.

Mrs. Sare says,

" APOLOGIZE TO EACH OTHER NOW!"

Marina says, " I am sorry for hurting you"

The girls apologize too but I can tell they didn't mean it. We each get two detentions, and head back to our classrooms. The six girls also have to pay for the five textbooks they wrecked. Marina gets some new books and then we head back to the classroom. The home economics teacher Ms. Farrell finished our muffins for us. We collect our stuff and get ready to go home. I say goodbye to Marina and head out to meet Kat.

** Marina's pov**

That was very annoying. I don't know why I hurt the girls either. I acted on impulse. Either way they _did_ wreck my books. I sigh. Maren says goodbye to me and I wave at her as she leaves. I have to serve a two hour detention tomorrow and the day after. I slowly collect my books and I realize just how much my arms hurt. That girl had a bad punch but _really sharp_ nails.

When I check it out it is bleeding a little. I sigh again. Funny how I didn't notice it when I was baking muffins. Huh. I am about to rush out when I crash into someone. My arm hurts a lot now and my books fall onto the floor. I look up and see Joesph standing over me. He smiles at me and helps me get up and pick up my books.

" Thanks."

" No problemo"

He grins at me and says,

" What did the alien say when he accidentally abducts a fugitive.?"

" ...I don't know"

" he said hey this isn't a chicken!"

I stare at him once again. He sighs. He looks like he wants to say something and is red in the face. I give him a questioning glance. He quietly says goodbye and leaves. I decide that Joesph is a very confusing person. Whatever. I run outside and greet Adel. As we go home I have so many things to think about and it gives me a headache. I sigh. Adel asks,

" Is something wrong?"

" No I'm fine just a lot of things to think about, it gives me a headache."

" well how was school?"

"... fine I got two detentions..."

Adel looks like she wants me to say more but I stay silent. We get home and I lie in my bed and sigh.

**Joesph's pov**

Today was an normal day. I went in the classroom, embarrassed Stanley and pretty much did nothing interesting. I did watch Marina secretly. I sigh. Marina is pretty, smart, and kind. I really like her and I have a crush on her. I see her with Maren Elizabeth a lot. I wanted to ask her out on a date, but I couldn't bring myself to ask.

Stan doesn't really approve of her. He thinks she is a nerd and since I am his best friend I'm a " popular" and populars do not date, like, or even talk with nerds. I don't know about this because he like Maren and she is best friends with Marina. What does that make her? I do not know.

I tried to tell Marina a few jokes even if it was against one of Stan's rules about dating. Marina didn't get any of my jokes, but her cluelessness is one of the things about her that I like. At lunch I watched her eat with Maren out of the corner of my eye. I was only half listening to everything Stan and John said.

They do not notice because either they don't care or are really stupid. I know Marina spends most of her free time in the library studying. Call me a stalker or anything, but I can't help it. She was reading in her textbooks and I couldn't help thinking, how she was so serious about everything.

I also saw others eyeing her with strange facial expressions. I saw a group of six girls whispering while watching Marina and smiling weirdly.

I am planning to ask Marina out on a date, but when I went to the library to ask her I saw a few girls there ripping up her books. I was going to go tell them to stop but Maren beat me to it. Guess she finished running. I watched Marina beat the girls for it, something I never thought she would do but she did, I guess out of anger. I watched them leave the girls tied up and I quietly slipped out the library. When I heard the announcement on the P.A. System I just knew what it was about.

When I saw Marina later I was going to ask her, but instead I blushed and said goodbye. Reynolds knew something was up the moment I stepped in the car, but he didn't say anything.

I am now lying on my bed reflecting on the day. I sigh. I will try to ask her tomorrow.

**Author's note: What did you think? I don't know if it is good but I will try harder. Please vote for nix or jix soon in the reviews or pm me. I will probably update next Thursday. Well I will try my best to update. Please vote. I will bring in Five in either one of the next few chapters. I don't care if you review or not as long as you read my fanfic. Thanks and i will update soon! I had trouble uploading this... so I have to copy n paste! Sigh.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey guys so I finished collecting votes for if you want nix or jix. And the results are I think 10 for jix and 4 for nix. There may have been more for nix but either way jix wins! ( sorry to those who voted for nix ). Thanks for reviewing guys 32 reviews for 3 chapters thanks so much! Anyways Shoutout to:**

**Epicloric24: I know it isn't really typical Marina act but I will change that a tiny bit . Thanks for reviewing, and I'm sorry that I am not doing jix. Now I have to make John like Six/Maren. But it's going to be interesting! Sad thing: I don't like doing OC's. ( remember this is high school AU! ). I don't think I can make a bad five ( sorry...) So I am pairing five ( five is a girl! ) with nine. So for the last time I AM SO SORRY! To maybe make you feel a bit better five will start out as ( sorry ) a slut. **

**Everyone else who reviewed: thanks a lot guys!**

**p.s. Guys I am adding Ella and five ( who i will call sophia ) I really like the cute nature of Ella so I may do her as Marina's cousin. Age probably 13. Thats all for now! ( I need to smooth out a few details. )**

**I originally had another version of chapter 4 but I read some reviews so I scraped it. Now I have another version of Chapter 4!**

**p.p.s This one might have some swearing, I wanted to really show how pissed of Maren is.**

**AND ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 4

**John's pov**

When I went to school today, it was like a scandal. Apparently Marina beat up some girls. But not just any girls. The six most popular girls in our school. I'm kinda shocked. I know that Marina is about the nicest girl in the world. She is slightly on the nerdy side, but very kind. I know because I was in her class in middle school.

I walk into the classroom feeling proud of myself for not being late. Joe is already in there as giddy as ever. Stan isn't here yet. Strange. Hes usually here before me and Joesph are. Whatever.

I smile at Joesph and say,

" Morning, looks like Stan is running a little late today."

" yeah hes usually here earlier that us. Maybe we are a little too early today?"

" okay, I guess."

"haha..."

I can see Joesph's face is twisted, he probably has a lot on his mind. Marina and Maren walk in right then. I can tell by the scowl on Maren's face they heard everything. Marina's is neutral. That's weird she is usually smiling at everyone. I see everyone else in our classroom whispering about them.

Stanley saunters in and once again starts winking at all the girls he sees except this time he doesn't go near Marina. Everyone seems to be avoiding her except for Maren. I say,

" Hey Stan."

" Hey Johnny!"

Joesph gives him a tight smile and says,

" hey."

" Hey to you Joe. Did you guys hear? There's a new student and she is hot!"

Joesph and I roll our eyes. I say,

" We don't care Stan."

" You two _need_ to care. She so hot, even better than Maren."

At her name Maren turns us and says,

" And what would you be saying about me?"

Marina gives us a slight smile. Joesph says simply,

" He got over his crush for you and is now aiming for the new student."

Maren rolls her eyes. She says,

"Thank god. Although I feel better that you aren't going for me, I can't help feeling bad for this new student"

" Are you saying you like me sweetheart?"

" Not a chance. I'd rather date John."

At this comment I start blushing madly. And then I start noticing things about her that I never noticed before. Like how her striking raven hair makes her look stunning. And how the scowl on her face makes her look rebellious and tough, combined with her black hair, ruby lips, and hard, gray, eyes.

I realize I have this dazed expression on my face. When I do I quickly look down , still blushing. Stan says,

" No way, could he really be falling for her?"

Then Maren says with a venomous expression on her face,

" Not. A. Chance. Disgusting populars, always so full of themselves and making life hell for everyone else!"

Joesph and I flinch at that, but Stan yells back,

"It's not my fault you have a crappy mind and don't know how to dress or act!"

" Well excuse me for not knowing how to be a bitch!"

" You are quite crappy at everything when it comes to knowing how to be popular!"

" Not like I want to be one asshole!"

This goes on until Marina, Joesph, and I yell at them to stop. When they finally do we all realize everyone is staring at us. Joesph and I sigh. Only the second day of school and we already caused two big commotions.

We all sit down but, Stan and Maren continue glowering at each other. Funny how Stanley was crushing on her just the day before. This is really annoying. Now they officially hate each other. From distant to maybe like each other to hate.

Joesph looks upset about the comment. Probably from the fact that Marina might hate him even more now. I know that he is probably going to confront me first, because I was also the one that encouraged him to ask Marina out. We exchange looks and I sigh. This just got a whole lot harder.

** Marina's pov **

I have been walking around with a neutral expression on my face. I cheered up a little when this morning Adel told me my cousin Ella was moving in with us tomorrow but now, I don't really know. It's only the second day of school and I have already beat up six girls and got two detentions.

That's not what I need right now. The last thing I want is for the teachers to have a bad expression on me. High school has been harder then I thought.

The teacher Mrs. Norman walks in with a huge smile on her face. She says,

" Today we have a new transfer student! Her name is Sophia and I hope you will all be nice to her! Come in Sophia!"

A blond with piercing blue almond shaped eyes sashays into the room. She is wearing a pink spaghetti wrap top, and a jean skirt with pink sandals. She has her hair done in a side ponytail.

She is staring at all of us, as every boy in the classroom except for Joesph and I gasps and stare at her like she is a goddess. When her eyes meet mine her face is suddenly lit up in a huge smile.

Mrs. Norman says,

" Choose a seat Sohpia."

Sophia flashes a smile at her and walks to the desk next to me. She gives the boy sitting there a puppy dog face. The boy picks up his stuff and scurries to another free spot.

Sophia sits down and then she gives me a a cute smile. I roll my eyes and turn away. I see Stanley sending me a look clearly saying ' What the hell dude?' I just glare at him.

Sophia flashes Joe a cute smile and he gives her a death glare, which is not like him. Probably still going for Marina. Marina and Maren notice all of this of course. Maren gives a look of approval.

**Joesph's pov **

This is is so frustrating! I really want to ask Marina out but now Sophia is practically following me everywhere. When she isn't following me she is following John. John and I keep telling her to go away, but she just gives us a wounded puppy look.

Stan keeps on telling us to take the chance, but last time he did we both told him to fuck off **( sorry for the swearing ). **When everyone else was at lunch John and I went to the library to so I could finally ask Marina out. It was a one-time chance, the only time when Sophia wasn't following us.

I take a deep breath and John just gives me an encouraging smile. He says,

" C,mon man you can do this!"

" I don't know what if she doesn't want to?"

" Why would she not want too?"

I stare guiltily at the floor.

" Because she doesn't like me. Or the fact that I am Stanley's friend. And it probably doesn't help that he had a stalker/ shadow named Sophia.

John just gives me a sad look. He says,

" It isn't exactly your fault. You didn't do anything wrong."

" But what if she thinks its a joke!"

He sighs. Then Maren comes out from behind a shelf and says,

" Maybe I could help you with that."

** Maren's pov**

When I stepped out from behind the bookshelf I didn't know why I offered to help Joesph. I really don't know. Even though he is technically a popular and all, when I heard of how much he liked Marina, I just stepped out and offered.

Joesph narrows his eyes at me then he starts blushing like crazy. He definitely likes Mar.

I know that he and John are different from the other populars. They never did anything bad, or ruin someone's life, they just became Stanley Worthington's best friends. I saw them glare and turn away from Sophia when she gave them a sickeningly sweet smile. I also saw them glare at Stanley when he was shooting them disapproving looks. So I gave them approving looks.

John says,

" Did you hear everything?"

"yes."

" ... Then Joesph's life has just been screwed over."

"... I said I would help you didn't I?"

" Yes, but why? We are populars."

" But you guys are different. You never screwed anyone's life, all you did was become friends with Stanley Worthington." I say the name with hate evident in my voice.

Joesph stares at his feet. He says,

" I don't think Marina likes me. At all."

I look at him sympathetically. I know that Mar will probably not trust him. And he knows it too. I say,

" Just ask her first."

"...okay"

" And besides, she won't really hate you as much as she hates the others. Maybe a little distant, but she won't hate you."

" okay..."

" Now go approach her!"

Joesph takes a deep breath and slowly walks toward the table where Mar is reading.

** Marina's pov**

It is free time and today I am reading a book in the library. It is very interesting. I am so lost in my book that I don't notice someone approaching me. That someone taps me on the shoulder. I look up and see Joesph standing there nervously smiling at me.

He says,

"whats up?"

"I'm fine."

" Oh okay umm... ah...er...uh.."

I look expectantly at him. Usually when Joesph talks to me its usually about a joke. And he never stutters like this. I look at him and say,

" why are you red in the face?"

" Wha... no!"

"Well what do you want to say?"

" Erm... willyoupleasegoonadatewithme!"

I stare at him shocked. I think for a moment. I turn to him and say,

" Could you please repeat what you said? I couldn't hear properly."

He takes a deep breath and says,

" will you please go on a date with me?"

I stare at him shocked. Then I think, what if its a joke? So I say,

" Show me proofyou aren't playing with me" folding my arms across my chest.

Then Maren walks out along with John from behind a shelf and she says,

" Am I enough for proof?" she says along with a sly wink. John grins.

My mouth is agape as I stare at them. I look at Joesph to Maren to John. I see that they clearly are not joking. So I slowly smile at Joesph and give him a big hug. He grins and says,

" So that's a yes?"

"... yes"

Maren and John grin at us and I smile. Joesph grins too. John smiles for a moment than he groans really loudly. I stare at him and ask,

" whats wrong?"

" Now that Joe is not available anymore, our stalker Sophia is gonna go for me!"

We stare at him for a second that Joesph says,

" Then get a girlfriend or something. Or make her like Stanley instead. I know he likes her."

Maren and I laugh and John rolls his eyes. He says,

" How am I going to do that? You think I can just walk up to the first girl I see and ask her? Its not that simple!"

Maren rolls her eyes and says,

" Actually you can pick any girl you want from your parade of fangirls."

John looks at her exasperated and says,

" Whats the point of dating some random girl? It does almost nothing!"

Joesph says with a smirk,

" well it might help with the stalking."

John rolls his eyes again and I can't help but smile. Then I look at Joesph and say,

"Well you still haven't told me where we are going for our date."

He smiles at me playfully and says,

" Exploring the City Center on Saturday?"

"deal."

"great" he says cheerfully.

John groans and says,

" While I have a stalker."

Maren smirks and says,

"your fault you have to be the way you are."

We all smile as the bell rings. We head down to our next class together, and I feel light headed from the fact that I'm holding hands with Joesph.

** Author's Note: So guys that chapter didn't go the way I planned. I didn't really bring Ella in yet and Five/Sophia isn't exactly how you probably imagined her to be, but don't worry she will change overtime and maybe Stanley will too. I might do his pov soon. And I might do Ella and maybe add three to pair her up. But Ella meets him through middle school. So yeah... **

**This chapter was a little lovey dovey but I know you guys wanted Marina to date Eight so I decided to **_**finally**_** get her to date Joesph. Jix will come along soon. And yeah. **

**Everything didn't go as planned but I hope you still enjoyed it! Will update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hi guys I am extremely happy to hear that most of you have been enjoying the story so far. For that, thank you.**

** I am happy to see that you guys like that I _finally_ Got Eight (I can't get used to calling him Joesph haha...) and Marina together. And I know that a whole lot of you really want Jix, which will come in its own time ( I hope you will be patient ) because since their personalities are harder to put together. Five/Nine is going to be a lot harder. But it will happen, sorry if you don't like their personalities. **

** Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I thought my story wasn't really good but once a few of you told me it was great it was really encouraging thanks. **

** I don't know if any of you noticed that last chapter for Marina's pov I accidentally changed it John halfway through ( haha... ) without telling you ( I didn't really notice my mistake until I read it after I posted it so sorry...**

** Anyways lets move on with da story! Chapter 5! **

Chapter 5

** Marina's pov**

I'm really excited today! My sweet little cousin Ella is moving in. She is arriving sometime after school. Maren is going with to greet her too. And ever since Joesph asked me out I have been not so gloomy.

This morning I woke up really early. Things just improved dramatically. I scrunch my face up at the thought of my two hour detention yesterday. It was quite boring. I sigh. One down, one to go. I get up, dress in my clothes, eat a quick breakfast, and head out the door.

Adel drops me off and says,

" bye I'll pick you up after your detention 'kay?"

" great! Bye."

Adel smiles at me and drives off. I walk into the classroom. I smile at everyone but they all ignore me and turn away. I mask the hurt I feel. I sigh. I see Maren and go over to her. I say,

" Hi Maren. Everyone is practically ignoring me."

" Haha I know. But in a few ways its better. Because everyone stops bothering you."

" yeah..."

" you seem really happy today."

" because Ella is arriving after school today."

" I know, I am going with you to meet her right?"

"yes."

" okay. You know Marina yesterday you were acting all " gloom and doom" now you are so happy and hyper."

" haha..."

" no really."

" well I guess its because Ella understands me. We are very close friends. She is moving in with us because her parents were killed in a robbery. But I know that Ella will probably be sad for awhile though."

" yeah."

When Joesph walks in we exchange smiles. I give John a smile too. Funny, I am giving a lot of cheerful smiles today.

Mrs. Norman walks in and says hello. My day begins as usual. At gym Maren gets her 100th win in a row. We are going out for ice cream after we pick Ella up.

When we are heading for lunch, I can't help noticing how many glares have been coming our way. When Maren and I are heading to our usual table, we have to pass by the populars. Today when we are walking by, all of a sudden a foot flashes out and I trip. Maren is tripped to by another girl.

A sharp pain shoots up my ankle. I twisted it and when I landed on the floor. Ouch.

Then the girl "pretends" to drop her bag on my ankle and I hear a _crack_ noise. What did she even have in her bag that made it so heavy? I am pretty sure I need to check on it later. It is bent at a unnatural angle.

Everyone except John and Joesph laughs at us. They silently come over and help us up. The ground over here is seriously dirty and disgusting. When Joesph tries to help me up my ankle feels like its burning. I try not to scream as I bite my lip.

Everyone is just laughing and talking about how clumsy and stupid we are.

John is trying to help Maren up, but she told him she didn't need help. Only her arm is slightly crooked. She made it off better than me. John and Joesph walk with us to the nurse.

When we get to the nurse, John says,

" well take care I guess. We have to go back now."

Joesph nods and gives me a smile. They both look concerned. They walk back towards the lunch room.

The nurse,Ms. Sharin barely asks us anything and helps me check it and bandage it up right away. She says,

" It is very badly sprained, you might have a limp for a week or two. Can you tell me what happened?"

Maren replies first and said that someone tripped me then dropped their bag on my ankle. And someone else had tripped her and stomped on her arm.

The nurse look shocked then writes down a few things on a piece of paper. She then asks us to identify who did it. I say,

" I was to busy trying to not pass out from the pain to notice."

Maren says,

" I don't really know, all I know is that they were trying hurt us, they have blonde hair, and are in the same grade as us."

The bell rings, but Ms. Sharin tells us to stay here. She says she will be right back and leaves to do something. Maren sighs and says,

" They are so stuck up. Even the nerds had the nerve to laugh. What should we do?"

" I think we should wait a while, and when things start getting really bad, we have to figure something out."

" Those bitches are so arrogant, selfish, and the devil himself."

" I know, I know."

The nurse walks back in and says,

" Maren are you left-handed or right-handed?"

" Right."

" Well you can't use your right arm for awhile. Can you write with your left hand?"

" No."

" Then I need to write a note to your teacher explaining what happened alright?"

" sure."

"And Marina do you think you can walk with that leg?"

" I think so."

" Okay then you should be fine. Do you think you need crutches or anything?"

" No I think I'm good thanks."

Ms. Sarin frowns at us and then she me to rest my leg first.

" it is going to be very tiring walking around with one sprained ankle."

She goes off to write a note and we just sit there, waiting.

Ms. Sarin comes back with a note and tells us to show it to all our teachers. We nod. Then we slowly ( and very painfully for me ) head to the math classroom for our next lesson.

When we arrive everyone starts snickering and whispering among themselves. Joesph and John give us sympathetic looks. We just give them a small nod.

The teacher says,

" would you care to explain why you two are late?!"

Maren glares at him and everyone else. She says in a very scary and sweet voice,

" Why don't you ask your _students_. Ask anyone you want."

The teacher Mr. Bairn glares at us and says,

" I expect _you_ to answer my question. And you better have a good excuse."

" Well _Mr. Bairn, _I will have you know, I am not in a great mood today. So I will have you know, you are better off asking the other students before you set me off. And even with an injured arm it isn't what you want me to do."

" For the last time _Ms. Elizabeth _I wish for _you_ to answer. And I'll have you know, in this classroom what _I_ say goes."

" Well then I'll have you know, whenever I am not in a great mood, what _I _say goes."

They are glaring at each other and I sigh. Mr. Bairn turns his attention to me and snaps,

" why are you late?!"

I feel too tired to speak. So I toss the note at him. He glares at me, but catches it and unfolds it. Then he begins reading it. He then stops glaring but still looks angry. He says,

" well then Ms. Elizabeth I guess you will not be receiving any homework until that arm of yours is healed."

I hear a lot of collective gasps from the class. They meant to embarrass Maren not privilege her. This has been such a long day.

** Stanley's pov**

When I heard that Maren I went, What the fuck! I told that girl to embarrass her and make a fool out of her. Not help her get special privileges! At least they managed to make a fool out of Nerdy too.

Nerdy went around smiling today. So I thought, time to show her not to mess with populars and wipe that mile off her face. I didn't tell Joe or Johnny I was the one who told the girls to hurt them. They would get mad at me,

I have been trying to get Sophia the notice me, but she has eyes only for John and Joe. And they have been glaring at her every chance they get. I sigh. They need help. They don't know a hot girl when they see one.

** Author's note: So guys I said I would bring Ella in but I didn't have time to write more so I decided to upload this for now. But I will bring her in soon. And maybe do her pov too. ( hopefully ) Guys so sorry this chapter is probably no the best but I am trying my best to upload more chapters asap.**

** Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

** I was going to upload this way way earlier but for some reason Fanfiction wasn't working... But now I finally have a chance to upload ( yay ) so hope you enjoyed this. I think that too many people on fanfiction at once...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hello my readers. This is a new update. I haven't been updating as often as last week, when I updated about once every two days. But my excuse is school. I have a few projects since Spring Break is coming up soon ( I think ). **

** I know some of you people don't really like Nine or Sophia's attitude, but I want to show people how the worst can change. So to those who think Nine or Sophia is not really... what you want them to be, they ARE going to change over time. Sigh its a fanfic. No one is perfect at first... right? I think, maybe...**

** So to all those Nix lovers, I am extremely sorry to say that the vote was for Jix so I cannot change that. If you guys start getting extremely mad I might do a Nix one-shot for you in another fanfic ( maybe ). But for this fanfic its Jix as people voted for it. I have to tell you I am a little suspicious that people might have other fanfiction acounts and using them to vote for their favourite couple. Oh well its jix and thats all I got to say. And don't hate me for it ( please please please ) **

** thanks to the people who reviewed!**

** Sorry if you don't like it this is my very first fanfic**

** I do not own anything except for my own characters.**

**On with the story...**

Chapter 6

** Ella's pov**

I feel a little excited as the ship starts landing. Although I am still sad over my parent's death, I still can't wait to see Marina though. I am very excited to see her.

My helper for the time being smiles at me. Her name is Maurice and she was taking care of me for the days after the robbery and she is leaving after I arrive at Aunt Adel's house.

Maurice has fiery, curly, red that goes up to her shoulders, blue eyes, and pink glasses. She is extremely cheerful and friendly. She works as a helper.

Maurice looks at me and says,

" you certainly look excited."

"I can't wait to see Marina again! but I still feel slightly sad about the incident."

No one has to ask about which incident. Truth to be told, Lorien is a beautiful and peaceful planet, for a robbery or incident to occur is very unlikely. But of course, my family was just _that _unlucky. Tears start forming in my eyes. I do not want to be reminded of this. But of course I am just too much of an idiot.

Maurice gives me a sad smile. She has two children in her family, a boy and a girl named Dayton and June. Her husband died a few years ago for a disease that spread across almost a whole city. But luckily it was stopped before it could get too far. We each have lost people important in our lives, but then again, who hasn't.

Maurice says gently,

"Well Ella they would want you to be happy. Now they aren't here to continue giving the support in person, they are still people you should make proud."

I nod. I think to myself _don't cry Ella, you have to be strong and be a daughter that your parents would be proud of. _I will the tears to go away.

The speaker in the corner says,

" _Attention, we are now landing at the port. Please collect your belongings, and be prepared to leave the ship. We hope you enjoyed your trip, and have a wonderful day." _

Maurice smiles at me and says,

" well lets get our stuff together, we are almost landing now."

" 'kay."

I only have a black backpack and a pink medium sized suitcase. Maurice has a small suitcase.

The ship has descends, and we land. Everyone in the ship gets up. People begin exiting. Maurice and I head out in the port. I stretch. That was a two hour trip.

We head out and I see Marina, Adel, and Maren, Marina's bestie. I grin.

** Maren's pov**

After one boring detention sorting out papers for a few teachers, Marina and I go out, where Adel is waiting for us. Adel says,

" hi girls."

Marina and I say hi back to her. We get in the car and head to the port where we are going to pick up Ella.

We arrive at the port and wait at the arrival's section.

**Adel's pov**

We are waiting when we finally see Ella come out. She is a dear girl and I hope she is not too upset over her parent's deaths. I knew her mom Lauren very well. When I see her face though, Ella looks very happy to see us.

**Marina's pov**

I see El come out and I give her a huge smile. She grins at me and calls out,

" Marina!"

I say

" Hey El!"

I give her a big hug. A women with bright red hair gives us a smile and says,

" Hello! I'm Ella's helper. Nice to meet you!"

Adel says

" Nice to meet you too."

Maren gives El a smile and says

" hey El long time no see."

Ella giggles and says

"Its only been a few years ya know."

" That _is_ a long time."

Maurice smiles and says,

" Well Ella I guess this is goodbye."

Ella turns to her and says with a sincere smile,

" Thanks for taking care of me Maurice! I hope we may see each other again sometime."

" I hope so too."

Maurice smiles and heads to the port hotel. I guess she is leaving tomorrow.

Adel says,

" Well I guess we should go now."

We head to our house. Ella looks at it, grins and says,

" I haven't been here for _ages_."

We all laugh and head inside. I turn to Ella and say,

" Well El, after you unpack your stuff, we are heading out for ince cream to celebrate Maren's 100th win in a row."

Ella cocks her head to one side and asks us curiously,

" 100th win in what?"

Maren grins and says,

" Running in gym. Those people are sooo slow even a turtle could beat them!"

I laugh and say,

" hey! Not funny! I don't run _that _slow."

We all burst into a fit of giggles. Adel smiles at us and says,

" Well Ella go upstairs to your new room to unpack. After you feel comfortable then you can head out with Maren and Marina to get ice cream."

Ella nods and goes up to the room she uses when she visits. Now its her permanent room. Adel turns to us and says,

" You two can help her get comfy."

When I am heading to El's new room, I can't help thinking that Ella isn't too sad over her parent's death. I know she is a strong girl so she probably wants to hide her feelings.

When we open the door Ella yells

" BOO!"

We laugh uncontrollably. Maren asks in between laughs,

" H..how... did.. y-you know... we were... coming?"

Ella says,

" Because I heard you!"

We laugh. Then we help Ella settle in and then we go out for ice cream. When we get there, the man behind the counter is wearing a ridiculous outfit with a striped apron and a gigantic hat in the shape or an ice cream cone. He asks,

" What do you want?"

He says it in a weird way and I am trying to hold my laughter in. Ella gives off a small giggle and the man pretends not to notice. I guess he is used to people laughing at his outfit. Maren says,

" umm lets have one cookie cream sundae, a strawberry sundae, and a chocolate fudge sundae."

The man nods and types in our order. We pay. He gives us a receipt and we hold on to it as we watch our ice cream sundaes being made. We sit down at a table.

About five minutes later, a seventeen year old brown haired boy wearing the same ridiculous outfit the man behind the counter was wearing comes and delivers our orders. We eat it slowly and Ella picks off the strawberry on top of hers. She dunks it into her ice cream and takes it out. She then asks Maren for some of the chocolate shavings on her sundae.

She uses the shavings to form a smiley face on her strawberry. She grins to us as she holds it out for us to see. We all laugh.

Ella always makes me laugh. She is like a sister to me. I really love her.

We leave the shop and Maren says bye to us both. She heads for her house in the opposite direction. El and I wave goodbye to her, then we head back home.

**Author's note: So how was it guys? I know some of you weren't exactly happy with the previous chapters, so I decided to make a happier chapter. I know I haven't been updating and I'm sorry. Spring break is coming though, so I might be able to update more. I might go on trip Im not sure.**

** Anyways sorry for the looooong author's note and shortish chapter. I hope you can forgive me for that and I will try and update soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

** Author's note: hey guys. So. I learned that you cannot copy and paste unless you want a giant paragraph. But I don't want my sneaky little brother looking at my stories. So I must change my password on my user on this computer. **

** Well since I don't update often I decided to get working on a new chapter already since its SUNDAY! and I currently have one hour on my hands.**

** I feel like I'm rambling on and on about random stuff. I am quite happy that I got 58 reviews, 1199 views, 7 follows, and 2 favourites. I should stop making such long author notes. **

** So to all my viewers:**

** Please please review and give me ideas on what I should do. I have a few ideas, but I'm thinking that if everyone somehow pitches in a idea, I can use multiple ones to create a new idea. ( and thats enough about ideas )**

** Thanks a lot for reviewing! ( no sarcasm intended) **

** Sorry for the long author note. And I'm sorry for not updating that often...**

** This chapter is centring around Nine ( I mean Stanley sorry!) and Sophia to give you an inkling on why they are so mean. I guess it will revolve around how Nine lost his cepan and keeps up a cocky attitude to forget about it or something.**

** And once they find out about each other's history it becomes something cheesy like more simialr than you think...**

** And shoutout to . . :**

**I just stupidly realized that my five in this story has the same name as yours in your own stories. I thought a lot of people use the name for girl Five. So I'm sorry. I love all your stories. I also liked how you made it seem that Adelina had good reason not to leave the convent in The Bond that Never Breaks.**

**Well thats it guys thanks for reviewing.**

** On with the story:**

Chapter 7

** Sophia's pov**

I act like a total bitch most of the time and I know it. I use a bitchy attitude and my slutty looks to my advantage whenever I can.

I close myself off from other people. I use people, use them as distractions, but that's all they're for. Distractions.

I promised myself, that after my whole family left me, I would never trust anyone or get close to anyone ever again. They always hurt you, and the closer you are, the more it hurts.

The reason why I switched schools was because of my older sister Alana, she ruined the whole family. I remember the day so well.

Alana always said her life was shitty. Apparently her best friends and boyfriend left her. All because she was so helpful and nice to a girl who was bullied a lot.

The moment someone saw her helping that person, she replaced the girl as number one punching bag. She ended up helping that girl so much that the price was almost unbearable.

I remember it all so well, the moment my family crumbled apart. I still have nightmares about it.

Alana was suddenly acting all happy one day after coming home. She was acting like she was drunk and had caffeine.

After the days that followed she was always so so happy. For a whole week she never complained about her shitty life or anything. Just acted a little weird.

One day she came home and she went to the roof of the apartment we lived. She said she always felt free in the blowing wind. Free from everything. I followed her up. There was a lot of wind blowing.

When she faced me, there was a crazy look in her eyes. She had smiled and said

_ I want to be free Sophia. Free from everything. I want to fly in the wind, away from everything. The man was right. He said that I would feel a lot better if I took his medicine. He said it would be just right for me. _

I looked at her when I realized what was going to happen and why she was acting so weird the past few days.

She was on drugs. That's the only possible explanation. I had cried out to her, desperate to catch her before she fell. My father was quicker. He caught her just before she jumped, but his momentum threw both Alana and him off the roof.

I screamed as I ran to the edge. I saw them both on the ground laying there still while blood poured out of their heads.

I had tears in my eyes. My mother came up to see what was wrong. She saw me crying. When she ran to where I was, and saw what I was crying about, she too, burst into tears.

When the officials arrived, they found my mother and I on the roof, our whole body racked with sobs.

I told them everything that happened. They didn't even look that sympathetic, they just did what they had to do and left.

After that incident, my mother became little more than a dead person. Luckily, my father had built up a fortune during his lifetime, so we had money to survive.

When it came to the day of the funerals. I simply stood there, unmoving. When my father's body was burned, I put the ashes in a mini chest and I threw the chest into this beautiful shimmering lake, his most favourite place in the world.

I had taken Alana's ashes and I climbed a tall hill, one that Alana and I had went to before many times, we used to play there a lot.

I stood on top of the hill. I thought

_ Here you go Alana. You can be free now, free from all the pain you went through. _

I scattered her ashes in the wind and had watched as they flew away, away from everything.

I went home that day, and then lived by myself, my mother, barely living. I was always bullied, known as the girl who had a shitty older sister.

Alana isn't shitty. She was just trying to be nice, but these devils forced her to die or be tortured. She took the easy way out.

One day I went home and my mother wasn't there. In the morning she came home, drunk and wasted. Every single day it had been the same, she was always coming back home wasted.

One day about one month later she didn't come home. I had waited patiently waiting for her to come back. She never did. After three days I called the officials. They searched for her everywhere. They never found her until two weeks later.

She was found in a forest by a passerby. I was told she had been raped, then killed.

When I found out I nearly strangled the guy that told me. I became lonely. I moved in with a rich couple that always wanted a daughter.

In my second year in middle school I went from the Sophia who was lonely, depressed, smart, and obedient to the Sophia that wore size zero jeans, was bitchy and popular, and everyone wanted to be my friend.

Now on my first day at this high school, I had strutted into the classroom and acted like I was a pop star or something.

I scanned the room, examining people. A guy with long black hair that definably packed some muscle winked at me. I ignored him. My eyes landed on a blond kid and I flashed him a sweet smile. He glared in response.

I tossed my blond hair and gave the kid sitting next to him a cute smile. The kid scampered off and I sat down in his seat.

Everyone looked at me enviously. I smile at them all glancing at a curly haired kid. He looks hot too.

I am acting like a total bitch. Part of me feels right, and the other part is telling me this is wrong. I hate it.

**Author's note: Hi guys. Short chapter but I'm in a hurry and decided to upload this first I will update soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hello! I changed name from High School Life to Not Perfect at First. Hope you are okay about that. **

** Now I have 61 reviews, 8 followers, 4 favourites, and 1394 views! I am also quite glad that people are liking it so far. I have a couple of wonderful ideas. I was also thinking maybe the mogs attacked before, and if it was like that, it helps me in a lot of places. **

** I don't really bother writing the names of my reviewers, because I just don't. But I am still grateful. **

** Five, ( I wish I was Number Five ) I don't really know if my shout out last chapter worked... It was actually for you but it just had a few periods and all that... So please go back to chapter nine and reread it unless you already read it...**

** I have a weird idea... but it may make things more interesting. I got it from Awesome ( Guest ) and I made a new idea from his. So thanks "Awesome" Now there will be a weird twist...**

** Things might be weird since I'm also listening to Coldplay, that band is awesome! I'm listening to Paradise... such a masterpiece... **

** I guess its on with the story ( funny it seems like my line every time I start a new chapter... well whatever...**

Chapter 8

** Ella's pov**

I wake up early in the morning. At first I think,

_ This is not my room! Where am I?_

Then I remember that I live with Adel and Marina now. As much as I like it, I still wish I could see my parents, one last time. They were taken away from me so suddenly, that I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye.

I remember what Maurice said. They would want to be proud of me. So I need to move on.

I swing my legs over the side of my bed and stretch. Then with a huge smile on my face I take a quick shower, brush my teeth, and change my clothes. Then I skip down the stairs to my breakfast. Its the most common breakfast on all of Lorien. Greens, eggs, and a bit of meat. Lorien is all friendly to animals and all that, because we respect them. So we normally eat eggs and greens, with the occasional bit of meat.

I smile widely at Adel and say,

" Morning!"

" Good morning Ella."

" Where's Marina?"

" Oh, she hasn't come down yet."

" I see... Adel when will I start school?"

" I'm not quite sure, I haven't found a suitable one for you yet."

" Okay... Do you think I can join Marina in school today?"

" Well you have to ask the headmaster first. And maybe, _maybe_ if you're smart enough you can get into her school. Even if you're younger, you can still study hard."

" Okay!"

Just then Marina comes down to the table dragging her school bag along. Her face brightens when she sees me.

" Morning El!"

" Morning Mar! I will go to school with you today! But we have to ask the headmaster first. And Adel said if I take a test I might be able to get in!"

" Are you going to take the test?"

" I'll try at least."

She laughs and says,

" Well good luck!"

Adel smiles at us and says,

" Well hurry up and finish your breakfast. We need to go soon."

With that said, we both hurry up and eat our breakfast. I decide to bring a notebook, pencil case, and colouring pencils. Right after I finish my food I run up to my room to get those things. I put it in a small blue bag that my mother bought when I was young. I decide to bring my sketching pad too.

When I get down Adel hands me a sandwich and a bottle of water. I say,

" Thanks Adel!"

" No problem get your stuff together and head out to the car."

I nod and run outside where Marina is waiting in the car. I get in the car with my bag. Marina smiles at me and I smile back. I am both excited and nervous at the same time.

Adel comes out and she gets in the car. She starts it up and soon we are off. I smile as we pass by buildings and parks, remembering my last trip here.

Soon we arrive at Marina's school. I hop out and Marina follows. Adel says,

" Well see you later."

"Bye."

" Bye."

Adel drives off. Marina and I walk in, heading to the headmaster's office. On the way we see Maren who walks up to us and says,

" Hi."

Marina says,

" Hello Maren."

I grin at her and say,

" Hi!"

We grin at each other. Then Maren says,

" Wait, why is Ella here?"

" She's going to be like a guest today. She'll just be like, you know, touring around."

" Oh I see..."

" We're heading to the headmasters office to get Ella a pass and permission."

" 'kay I'll see you in class."

"Okay."

We both walk down the hallway and I try to ignore the weird looks people have been giving me.

We get to the office. We walk in. The secretary looks up from the paper she was studying and gives us a kind smile. She says,

"Hello. My name is Mrs. Laner and how can I help you?"

Marina smiles and says,

" My name is Marina Teresa. This is my cousin Ella Teresa. Can she get a pass and tour the school for one day and attend classes for one day?"

Mrs. Laner thinks for a moment and says,

" I will have to call Ms. Sare."

She makes a call on the phone and tells us to wait for a few minutes.

** Ms. Sare's pov**

I am quite busy and loaded with paperwork. That's just part of the job as assistant. I am busy looking over a paper about the money in our budget and deciding how much we can put in for the upcoming dance to celebrate the new school year.

Mrs. Laner calls in and tells me that a student named Marina Teresa has a thirteen year old cousin that would like to attend classes for one day. I groan inwardly. More work. Then I realize that Marina Teresa is also the girl that got two detentions for hurting six students. I may be an adult now, but I still remember my old school drama when I was her age.

I call back,

" Wait a few minutes."

I finish looking over the paper then walk out to meet the students. I smile them when I walk out. There is a girl that looks to be twelve with red hair. She smiles at me. Marina says,

" Hello Ms. Sare. This is my cousin Ella and she would like to attend classes for one day. She may be young, but she is actually very smart."

Ella grins at me and says,

" Hello Ms. Sare!" What a cute kid.

Ella actually does look very intelligent. I nod and say,

" Hello Ella and Marina. So Ella would like to attend classes for one day?"

They both nod. Ella looks quite excited. I decide that her ge does not matter, as long as she can learn something today. I ask,

" Well Ella do you not have school somewhere else?"

I notice the change in her mood. She says not as excitedly,

" My parents died. So I'm moving in with Marina. I might try the test to get in this school, even though I'm only thirteen."

I nod thoughtfully. I can't help feeling pity for her, losing her parents at such a young age. I say,

" Well today you can attend classes and see how you like it. Then tomorrow I will speak with your guardian so we can get things organized. Ms. Laner help Ella and get a pass for her. Then tomorrow we can get things together."

Marina and Ella smile at me and they both say,

" Thanks Ms. Sare!"

" No problem. Marina you will show her around the school."

" Okay."

I walk back into my office and settle in my seat. Then I begin looking at papers again.

** Stanley's pov**

I went to school today. I heard that Nerdy's cousin was visiting. Interesting.

I saunter into the room wearing my usual cocky attitude. I wink at all the girls except for Nerdy and Maren, who aren't here yet. Weird since they are usually the first ones here...

I actually don't really hate Nerdy. I wouldn't do anything if she wasn't so... nerd like and didn't hurt the six hottest babes in this school. You gotta go with the flow ya know? And if I didn't do anything, people would think I like her. That's a big no no, I mean, big man on campus likes a nerd. Not that I do, but I know Joesph does...

I have this special skill in knowing which girls are hot and which are not. Nerdy could be pretty if she just wasn't such a nerd. Maren is hot too, she just has a crappy mind.

Right now I totally like Sophia, she just is too hooked on Johnny and Joe, who both blow her off.

I plop down in my seat. I feel _soo _bored right now. Right then Joesph runs in panting. He gives me a crooked smile. If Joesph didn't have his cheerful personality, good looks, and his position as one of my best friends he would definitely not be a popular. He doesn't really know how to look good, he just is...

He says,

" Hey."

" Hey."

" Uh... Where's John?"

" Obviously running late, as usual."

" Haha..."

Class starts in fifteen minutes. Right then Maren, Nerdy, and a cheerful little girl that looks to be around twelve walk in. I suck my breath in when I see the little girl. No way. It can't be. Evalyn. The little angel who was always better then me in my family. My damned little sister who is supposed to be dead. The angel who saved my life.

It's like a painful reminder. I close my eyes for a moment. Maybe it's a trick. No it _has_ to be a trick. She can't be alive. Its impossible. I open my eyes again and she's still there. I vaguely hear Joe ask,

" Man, you okay?"

I think I muttered something like,

_No way, it can't be her. It's impossible, its absolutely impossible._

I think the she saw me looking at her. She walks up to me and says,

"Um... Hi? Why are you staring at me?"

I stare at her with narrowed eyes. I ask,

" What's your name?"

She looks at me confused and says,

" My name is Ella. Why?"

I look at her sharply. This may be another girl. But she reminds me so much of Evalyn. I mutter,

" Nothing."

Maren and Nerdy look at me confused too, as I keep on muttering

_ It's not her. It can't be her. It's impossible_.

Joe looks at me confused. Remembering everything is so... horrible. I built a wall around myself so many years ago. And in all those years I worked to forget everything in the past and move on. But seeing this, this girl just brings back all the memories I made an effort to forget.

Then I remember that as a popular, I do not show signs of weakness. I clear my face and try to cover up my reaction with my cockiness. I smirk and say,

" Well whats _Ella _doing here?"

I can tell that they didn't fall for it. But Nerdy says,

" She is attending classes with us for one day. She is only thirteen, but she is actually very smart."

I decided immediately that if I don't clear my head soon, I will get demoted in the populars. I won't do anything to them today. Lucky them. But I don't know about tomorrow. I whack myself in the head mentally.

I just stare down at my desk as I try to process everything that I just saw. I can tell everyone that saw what just happened will be whispering, gossiping, talking about it. The big man here unsettled by a twe- I mean thirteen year old kid. Although people will probably exaggerate and say ten.

John bursts into the room, to relieved to notice my unusual behaviour. He grins at us and says proudly,

" I'm not late!"

I was to distracted to barely even notice him. Joe will probably tell him everything anyways.

Even when the teacher walks in I barely acknowledge her. I keep on mentally cursing to myself.

** Maren's pov**

When I walked into my classroom with Marina and Ella this morning , I saw Mr. Cocky, who was as cocky as ever. But when he saw Ella, his face was a mix of denial and pain. And it paled considerably. I say Joesph ask if he was alright, but he just kept on muttering

_ It's impossible, It can't be her._

I know that normally, he wouldn't be like that, but when he saw Ella his face was full of pain. Wonder what happened there.

Ella had walked up to him and asked him why he was staring at her. And he asked her what her name was. Without a cocky attitude either.

His face is twisted. That isn't his typical cocky attitude. I can tell Marina was thinking the same thing.

John burst into the classroom, while making a lot of noise, but not like Cocky even acknowledged him.

Ella asked,

" Um who was that?"

I frown and look at her. Then I simply say,

" Someone who is definitely not them themselves today."

Ella looks slightly confused but doesn't say more. Marina and I are trying to work out what made Cocky not cocky today. This is probably the weirdest thing I've ever saw...

** Author's Note: Sorry! Short Chapter I know... please review or something... I will try and update soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: hi guys. New update. Thanks to Five, A Strawbarry, EpicLoric24, Tom Fieldings, and thesecondgarde for reviewing. **

** A Strawbarry, this isn't a Ella x Stanley fanfic. So yeah...**

** Five, so glad you are okay with me for using the name, and I think Nine ( Secretly I am Number Nine ) used the name too... ? ... **

** EpicLoric24, twist plot. I know. And Stanley does have a lot of things to explain... **

** Tom Fieldings, thanks!**

** Thesecondgarde, interesting I know. Thanks for review!**

** Now I have 66 reviews, 10 followers, 5 favourites, and 1,787 views! Thanks guys, I'm not afraid to admit people thought I was mentally insane when I started dancing around... So happy!**

** I don't know if people can actually get passes and tour school for a day, but I don't remember. It never happens with me so yeah. It might not be right,but its Lorien! Things are different! **

** Lets get on with Chapter 9!**

Chapter 9

**Sophia's pov**

Everyone was talking about how Stanley was totally freaked out by a ten year old little girl. I skipped the first part of school today. I felt sick. But then my foster parents just forced me to go anyways, and I didn't want to trouble them. I may live with them, but to me they are still about as good as strangers.

I went to school sometime before lunch in my own personal limo, totally unnecessary, but my foster parents are sort of like rich snobs and insist that as a " daughter" of a rich family, I must act high above others. Or something like that.

At least they don't complain about my clothing choices. Or else they would make me wear some ridiculous frilly dress with gems sewn into the hem or something. That could ruin my reputation. I mean, I know being bitchy seems hard, but its actually easy. It's also easy to ruin it.

I heard that the most popular guy in the entire school, aka Stanley, did something as bad as become horrified by a ten year old. There his reputation goes, straight out the window all because of a ten year old. Ridiculous.

I know that _nothing_ can break me. I mean, my dad and sister. Bam, gone just like that. Make my mom barely living _then_ kill her off. Now I have nothing. You may count crazy foster parents as something, but seriously? Like I said, to me, they're just crazy strangers that I live with.

I don't have a boyfriend or many real friends either, friends who know me for real, not ones that only see the bitchy side of me. Now I sound cheesy. And boyfriends... I say others are distractions. They are. I don't mean something as stupid as losing my virginity , that's just so fucked up. I don't mean even letting them touch me. I mean I use them as distractions yea? Not as fuck mates or something as weird as that. No I've come to learn to not trust people. Hell I can barely trust myself to do something not stupid.

_ Like becoming bitchy_

I swear, I could go mentally insane with this part of me, always being a constant reminder of my horrible past. I feel like two different people in one body. One part being the, ' ignore everything and be bitchy' side, and the other being the ' nerd who lost family and changed dramatically because of it' side. I always am being the bitchy part of me, but the nerd in me is not giving up on ruining me either. I feel like there are the devil and angel in me. I go for the devil.

I laugh bitterly to myself as I walk to the class that I should be in right now. First I check in with the teacher. Then I change into my gym shorts, shirt, and runners. I run out. Just in time too, gym is about to start. I pull back my longish blonde hair into a pony tail with a black hair tie.

I immediately notice just about almost all the boys staring at me. Except for John and Joesph, and surprisingly, Stanley too. He seems lost in his own thoughts and his face is almost seems like it is, ... pained and regretting? How weird. Almost like how I was after everyone in my family left.

I walk up to him, despite the fact that I shouldn't be, and I say,

" Hey you okay?"

He doesn't respond, and instead is looking at this girl that seems like she is twelve with a very hard gaze. He mutters something like,

" She shouldn't be alive."

I sigh. He isn't paying attention. Whatever happened with that little girl must of been sparked something important that happened in the past. And from what he said it seems like a death. And I know all to well how it feels like to lose someone, _multiple_ someones.

Without thinking I pat him on the back. The old me has surfaced. I say,

" Hey you okay?"

He seems to notice me for the first time. He looks at me in surprise and mutters ,

" Nothing. You wouldn't get it."

I narrow my eyes at him and say,

" Oh I just might get it more then you think."

With that I walk away. And the old me disappears as I act all ' high and mighty' again. The teacher is saying that today we will run three laps around the track, and then play a few games of basketball, and finally, run some more.

I hate running.

I am actually pretty athletic, though not as good as the black haired girl. Never bothered to learn her name. And I only know Stanley, John, and Joesph's name because they are popular and two of them are hot. Especially the blonde one.

I start running. I am pretty tall, so with sort of long legs, its easier. Surprisingly, I don't feel so sick anymore, and I'm running pretty fast, faster then usual. Almost as fast as Black Hair.

I have a sick feeling that seeing Stanley like that over a death is slowly bringing back the old me, athletic, ugly, nerdy, and unpopular. Ever since I began high school here things have been getting worse. High school is the point in you're life when you have problems, and you get reminded. Constantly. By other people and their _problems_.

I feel so, so, angry that I am so fired up. I am literally running right next to Black Hair, who grins at me. I glare at her. I hate this. Black Hair and I manage to run all laps easily, even out lapping a few kids. Slow idiots.

I am sweating by the time I finish, and we haven't even started basketball left. I mutter something like shit. I feel dizzy. I try and go over what I ate for breakfast today. A muffin. _Double shit_. I shouldn't have ran so hard! This happened before to Alana. We don't have enough energy. We eat things with carbs and carbs don't provide enough energy to keep you running so hard.

I feel like collapsing. Black Hair looks fine. She must run a lot and eat things like protein, which gives you more energy than carbs. I touch my forehead. I am sweating like crazy. Black Hair comes up to me and says,

" You okay? Ya look dizzy, and your face is pale."

I manage to say something like,

" Dizzy, not enough energy..."

She frowns at me. I manage to walk a few paces. Then I collapse and enter a world of darkness.

** Maren's pov**

I was running up ahead as usual. Except this time that popular slut Sophia was right next to me, running with a face twisted into a angry expression. She was very fast. For some reason she wasn't acting like how she usually does. Even though she is a popular, I grin at her. She glares at me and continues running with an angry expression on her face.

We both over lapped a few kids. The nonathletic nerds and the slutty bitches that can't run.

We finished first. When I finished I still felt fine. I looked at the Sophia girl and she was pale and sweating. I asked if she was okay. I may not like populars, but she actually managed to keep up with me and you gotta give her credit for that, unlike other populars. She replied,

" Dizzy, not enough energy..."

Oh. I frown at her. I remember something like this happened before. A kid collapsed a few years back because they didn't have enough energy to keep on running. Then we were all given a lesson on how we prevent it from happening, because when you hit your head you could get a concussion.

She walks a few paces, then collapses while pale as a ghost and sweating really hard. I sigh. I am debating whether I will or will not help her. The coach comes up to me and frowns. He says,

" what happened to her?" 

" Fainted. Ran out of energy."

He nods okay and asks,

" You okay with taking her to the infirmary?"

I think for a second then I sigh. I shrug and say,

" Okay."

" You strong enough?"

Of course I am! I just give him a hard look. Our coach is a easy going guy that makes jokes. Since he is a teacher though, everyone thinks he is being serious, not joking. I put Sophia on my back. Marina, Ella, and a couple of others just finished. Marina and Ella give me a questioning glance, but I mouth later.

They shrug and mouth back okay.

For some reason a couple of boys are looking at me jealously. I think seriously?

I mutter under my breath. I easily walk to the infirmary with Sophia on my back. When we get there Ms. Sharin takes one look and ushers me to a bed. I dump Sophia on it, and I can't help noticing how her face is scrunched up in a worried, angry, pained expression. What is it with people today?

I tell Ms. Sharin what happened and I walk back to gym class. When I get there almost every boy is looking at me with a jealous expression on their face. I give them a ' what the hell is your problem asshole' glare.

It's a girls vs boys basketball game. This will be too easy. I'm almost disapointed. Where's the challenge?

If I wasn't so good, I swear that we would most definitely lose. All the sluts are good for are making kissy faces at the boys and distracting them without knowing it. They are _that_ stupid.

First teams that play:

Girls: Marina, me, Ella, and two sluts

Boys: John, Stanley, Three other random boys

And the game begins.

I immediately grab the ball and I bounce it. The only people count on here is Mar and Ella. They are pretty good at BB, but not as good as me. Everyone else, is just standing there uselessly.

Marina, Ella, and I have a secret plan. So for the game, we use different names. For example, I will call Ella. While defenders are facing Ella I pass it to Marina instead. When they are aware of the trick, we use our original names again. We switch a few times too. So basically it I call Ella. They think Ella is who I will pass to, but for the game, ' Ella' is actually Marina. It's a simple and wonderful plan.

So right now, the names are Ella for Marina, Marina for me, and Maren for Ella. It's simple! One problem is that we can't call our own names though. But plan still works.

Right now, John and two other dudes are surrounding me. I call,

" Ella!"

Most of their attention is now focused on Ella, I toss the ball to Marina who catches it. No one was focusing on her. She runs up to the hoop and tosses the ball at it. The ball falls in. Marina high fives me and Ella. We get ready again.

Stanley runs down the court halfheartedly. He is about to take a shot when I snatch the ball away. I dribble and run down the court quickly before most of the others can even react. I am half way there to the hoop when I stop. I hope this gets in. I toss the ball at the hoop halfway across the court. It is flying there.

And it goes in.

That seems to make Stanley aggressive. He plays now, determined.

He quickly runs over to our side of the court while dribbling the ball. I am his check, so I try and stop him. He tosses the ball at the hoop. I try and stop it, but it goes in. A three pointer.

The rest of the game goes on aggressively. Both teams are tied at 40 points. We continue on. In the end my team wins. I cheer with Ella and Marina. Our trick worked beautifully.

We sit on the bleacher as we watch the idiots try and play basketball. Lucky for them, only Joesph can play basketball on the boys team. The boys win by thirty points, but mainly because of Joesph.

We run three more laps around the field. I run around the same pace as before, ahead of Marina and Ella who are together.

I quickly finish the laps. I wait impatiently for Marina and Ella. They come about two minutes later. I grin at them and say,

" Finally! Lets go get lunch."

We walk to our lockers. Ella's stuff is in Marina's locker.

We grab our lunches. Then we walk to the cafeteria. Something has been nagging me all day. Why wasn't Stanley bothering us the whole day? We went by fine without a problem. This is totally un- Mr. Cocky like behaviour.

We sit down at our usual table. For some reason, although the populars aren't bothering us, they are glaring at us.

We eat our lunches. We all have simple sandwiches. Joesph and John decide to sit with us today. Since they think that Marina's life could be hell if anyone found out she had a lovey dovey connection to Joesph, no one really knows anything. Almost like secret romance. How weird.

They didn't talk much to us today, but we didn't really feel like talking so we don't care much.

John and Joesph are going to play basketball with their other 'friends' during their free time.

Speaking of sports and all that, I wonder how Sophia is. I know it isn't me to be concerned about a popular or anything, but I _am_ curious.

I quickly finish off my plain egg and ham sandwich. Today, I am going to be running around the track again. Marina and Ella are going to read and draw. Nerdy, but whatever.

After school Ella, Marina, and I are going shopping. A girl's day. We are looking for an outfit for Mar to wear on her first date.

I sit there and talk with Marina, Ella, Joe, and John for a while.

** Sophia's pov**

I feel like I am blinded by a light. I slowly open my eyes and I find that I am on a bed. I try to remember what happen.

Then I realize I fainted. Where am I anyways? I slowly sit up and look around. Then I realize I am in the infirmary. I stand up. I feel dizzy for a few moments. Then I feel a bit better after a while. A woman comes up to me and says cheerfully,

" Oh great you're awake!"

I say,

" Oh okay..."

" Maren brought you here. You fainted in gym class."

I remember everything now. I nod at the woman and say,

" What time is it?"

" Well, its lunch right now."

I nod.

" Can I go now?"

" Sure."

I pass by a mirror. My blonde hair is still smooth and shiny. But I go to my locker to get a comb anyways.

I grab my lunch and hairbrush. I comb my hair. Then I go to the cafeteria. It is busy. Lot of talking stops when I walk in though. I sigh. All the boys start asking me if I'm fine and etcetra. I say bluntly,

" I will be when I can finally go and eat my lunch."

They take the cue and leave. All the chatter is making my head hurt. I go to the quieter side of the room this time. It's the nerd side, but I don't care.

A lot of people are surprised I am sitting here. They know enough not to bother me though. I may be popular and all, but I need my peace and quiet.

I notice black hair sitting with Joesph, John, a nerd, and the little girl. I remember the nurse say,

_ Maren brought you here_

I'm guessing she is Maren. I lock eyes with her and I give her a small wave. She gives a small hesitant wave back.

I continue eating my lunch slowly. Must seem surprising, the school's queen bee sitting all alone on the nerd side. Damage my reputation, but at the moment, I don't care.

I feel so tired. I am seriously tempted to go home now, but I decide not to.

What should I do for free time? Normally I would be chatting with my ' friends' but I don't feel like it today.

I decide to go somewhere quiet and sit. I can only think of one place. The library. But I don't know which option is better, ruin my reputation or get some peace and quiet.

_ Your reputation is ruined anyways_

I decide I don't care, I just want peace.

I quickly finish my lunch. I walk to the library. I sit down at one of the tables and I sigh. There isn't anyone here. I look around the library. I remember when I went to the public library with Alana. We used to sit together and read together. Oh how I wish Alana never died, never had to be the one to be forced to die.

I smile sadly to myself. All I know is that those days will never come back.

I am too lost in my thoughts to notice someone watching me.

** Author's Note: Short chapter but I will try and update soon**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Okay! New update for Not Perfect at First. I have been updating my stories, going in a circle, rotating. I now have 69 reviews, 10 followers, 5 favourites, and 1983 views. **

** Thanks to my three reviewers, Five, EpicLoric24, and Loricwarrior9! Five requested more Navrina which will come soon, but not really in this chapter. The Jix will take some time too, sorry. **

** I am currently working on Nine/ Five part in this. So sorry Jix and Navrina people. But that will come soon, like on Mar's first date!**

** I am actually also watching a Korean drama called The Heirs. It is in Korean, but that's what English subtitles are for. It is really like a love story, but it is confusing story at first, but has a cool storyline. It is a half romance drama so it may give me some ideas...**

** Sorry if it seems unlikely to become super rich in your twenties, but hey this is Lorien!**

** Moving on lets go.**

Chapter 10

** Stanley's pov**

I was going to sort out my thoughts today. But I can't think of anywhere to do so. Except the library, the forbidden area for populars.

Well maybe there isn't anyone there...

I walk towards the library, which luckily is in the direction of the sports fields, so no one will really know.

I silently creep past everyone, which I tell you, is harder then you think when you are built like me.

I make to the doors without anyone noticing me. I open the doors and walk in. I head to the tables to take a seat, when I realize there is someone there. Oh god! Shit, I need to get out of here _right_ now, before I get caught, when I realize who it is.

Sophia.

What is she doing here?

Well she is a popular too so I guess it won't really matter if I am found out, since she is almost my rank here.

So I step out frowning and ask,

" What are you doing here?"

She was looking fondly at the books, and she suddenly snaps out of it. She looks at me shocked, and asks,

" what are _you_ doing here?"

I frown and say,

" _I _asked first!"

She sighs and says,

" Fine I was here to do some thinking and clear my head. And you?"

" Same here. Thinking."

She give me a half smile. And says,

" About what?"

I sigh. I sit down in one of the chairs and mutter,

" Everything. My whole past."

She sighs and mutters,

" Me too."

For once she actually looks different. She isn't putting on her usual face, instead she looks... homesick?

I wonder what I look like.

I ask,

" You want to tell me?"

She looks at me for a second and says,

" If you tell me what happened with you."

I think for a moment and say,

" fine. You first."

She looks around for a moment to see if there is anyone eavesdropping then she says,

" Okay."

Then she begins to tell me her story. It is actually almost sadder than mine. I listen intently as she tells me about her sister Alana, her family, and why she is like a popular.

With a shock I realize, that her sister was being bullied by populars not unlike me. Have I forced anyone to death myself?

Things like that make me think, I am becoming more and more guilty by the moment. Was bullying people really as good as I thought? It was certainly fun, but I try and imagine myself as the person being hurt and teased. I can't really even imagine it, the unthinkable. For the second time in my life I feel guilty.

Sophia says,

" Well? Its you're turn."

I begin. I remember it all, in full detail ever since I saw the little girl. Ella she said her name was.

I used to be just like I am now. I was always the most well known guy at school. My parents were pretty rich too, because they owned a business that was popular. so I had a pretty sweet lifestyle you might think. Wrong. Sure I was the most popular guy at school, but my parents didn't like that. They apparently had to go through _hardships_ and they weren't letting me live in style when they lived in a 'Dump' when they were young. So they put me in a house that was seriously beaten down.

They hired a guy named Sandor to look after me. Sandor was a pretty cool guy, he was about 20 years old when he started taking care of me. They actually didn't pay any money to him, Sandor's parents wanted him to do something 'constructive and helpful' for other people. My parents, being friends of theirs suggested taking care of me.

So I moved to a 'dump' and lived with Sandor, when I was about ten. Even at ten I earned my high rank in school. I just knew everything, what to wear, eat, and do.

That wasn't the problem though. A few years later, my parents announce having a baby. When the baby was born, it was a girl, and named Evalyn. I expected her to live like me too. Wrong again. She was apparently " Sweet, perfect, and polite, with a cute face to die for" according to my parents. She was the little angel. I was the rude kid.

Perfect Evalyn didn't have to live in any dump or anything. She got to live in our family mansion with servants and everything she wanted she got. I have only been to the mansion on extremely important family gatherings, so if there was something like a Christmas party, I wasn't invited.

Sandor and I were both pretty grumpy about it. He was a cool guy though, and we had thoughts about running away, and living somewhere else. And the thing was, even if we disappeared, no one in my family would know for months. That's just the sick truth.

Sandor was a techs guy. So he earned money for both of us, and I couldn't even repay it to him. He was a better guardian then my real parents ever could of been. Even better then my grandpa that used to play with me and I am certain he would have never made me live the way my parents made me live. But then he died.

One day, Sandor and I were coming back from a very important family gathering. We didn't want to use money on a car so we had to walk home.

I was running across the street, way ahead of Sandor who was just coming out of the house.

I was running when I heard a little girl's voice scream something. I couldn't hear what they were saying. So I turned around looking in wonder. And I was standing right in the middle of the street. I was looking and I saw a flash of red, seconds later slamming into me, knocking me to the ground, out of the way of the flashy sports car speeding down the road. I was surprised, and then I saw the little girl on the ground, her legs bloody and unmoving. She was crying and I realized it was Evalyn.

Evalyn recovered shortly after, but was crippled for life. I still wondered how she had enough strength to push me out of the way.

Evalyn became known as a hero. She enjoyed all the fame. I enjoyed getting disowned by my family, blaming me for Evalyn's crippled legs.

I was basically thrown out by my ear, the little thread of connection I had to my family snipped and gone.

Luckily Sandor was there for me. Soon he became pretty famous with his inventions. He became even more rich then his parents and mine, making the fire even bigger between us, since there was something like competition between our families, and I actually got to live in style for a while.

Then Sandor became super rich, and he retired at the age of twenty five or so. Then he closed the company, but still goes to work to invent things. He retired way early compared to other people. He even began a business at a 'way too young age' said the public. But that's the thing when you are disowned and all. You learn. I learned, but not much.

We set up a place at the John Hannock Centre, one of the tallest buildings in the city. We lived in style, occasionally spending nights at a simple house so we can take a break. Then we lived in style again, the luxury seemingly better after the simpleness. It is like an endless cycle/

Soon, on the news I found out that Evalyn cut her wrists. Because she couldn't stand being crippled and teased, despite being a hero.

My parents desperately tried to make me part of the family again, because they didn't have a heir to their fortune anymore. They said they wanted me to come home. I said no. A lot. Because being with Sandor really felt like my real home.

So now, I am here, and this is what I am like. Sophia smiled sadly at me. She says,

" I wasn't disowned, but I felt alone. My foster parents are really just rich strangers that I have to live with."

I nod at her and say,

" For me, at least I had Sandor."

" True..."

We sit in silence for a few moments then Sophia says,

" You know it feels good to get it out. To tell someone that actually understands."

I have to agree. We are similar in a very little ways, but we have very deep similarities. We both lost almost everything, but at least I had Sandor. She didn't even have anyone that lived with her through all the pain.

We are similar, yet so different.

I sigh and say,

" Well lets get out of here. I have a reputation to keep."

She smiles sadly at me and says,

" I don't really care about my reputation anymore. After everything, reminding myself of my past, it just doesn't seem so important anymore. There are worse things then damaging you're ego."

I nod. Then I say,

" Well I'll get out anyways."

She nods, and for once she doesn't look pretty. She looks beautiful. At first I thought she would just be a hot temporary girlfriend. A girl that I would easily be tired of. But right now, I feel drawn to her, and I feel I would never get tired of her.

I realize she is staring at me as I stare at her. We both look down and I see her blush, and I have a feeling my cheeks are bright pink too.

I clear my throat and say,

" Do you want to go?"

" Sure."

We both walk out of the library next to each other, an awkward silence filling the whole hallway.

**Author's Note: Short chapter! Sorry... I can't update as often now, so one story may take a few weeks to update, but if I am lucky maybe only a week. I know this was short but I just wanted to get this up first. Well I will try to update soon...**


	11. Chapter 11

** Author's Note: Hello, my friends. Sorry its been time since I last updated. I am just so busy, and lately I was not allowed to go on the computer as often. **

** Please, take the poll on my profile! I would love if you could.**

** Has anyone realized the big climate changes right now? The are forcing some big changes here on Earth. Just wanted to point that out.**

** Sorry for not updating, but yeah...**

** Many short povs, so sorry... just wanted to give you insight on how things are looking from everyone's povs. **

** This fanfic will be taking a huge turn from human only to maybe legacies.**

** lets move on to what, chapter 11? yeah chapter 11.**

Chapter 11

**Marina's pov**

I had a quiet rest of the week. Ever since Ella came, no one bothered us. Wonder why. I have to assume something like Stanley told them not to, Ella has really shaken him up. Wonder why...

I asked Ella. She said she didn't even know him. And never saw him before either.

Another thing I noticed this past week. Sophia and Stanley have both been very quiet. Its like they have both become best friends and basically also have been quiet the past week. When did _that_ happen?

Things have been strange. At least Maren's arm healed. ( Not really, but she wanted her cast off asap. And all the teachers have been nice to Ella, they praise her a lot too, calling her a genius for a twelve year old. (She is Thirteen, not that anyone cares.) Especially the Art teacher, praising her life like drawings.

I am going shopping after school either today or tomorrow, we cancelled for yesterday.

** Sophia's pov**

I now have a personal goal. To make populars realize what they are doing, or find a way for revenge.

Now I have managed to get Stanley to realize. I managed to convince him there are bigger things then a ego. So what have we done? Changed. I still wear my usual clothes and all, just that I am a more quiet, subdued girl. Stanley is the same. He realized how his cocky ego and character can kill people. Not literally, but you get what I mean. **( Slight reference to the Fall of Five when EIGHT died. )**.

Stanley and I became best friends. We are still a big topic at school though. People are especially wondering what happened to us. We both made a pact to beat up anyone who hurts someone. Really Stanley is doing the beating. I can do other things. I can be pretty sneaky if you know what I mean. I was a never a bad bad bad girl, but I can play a prank. On a idiot popular. ( I am not one anymore... ) I have to admit a lot happened in just ONE week.And there has been a new Queenbee and Big Man appointed, since Stanley and I, in a way, stepped down. A girl named Tess, who was original Queenbee before I came in a few days ago, now she is more then happy to be back in her same position. And new big Man is some guy named Anthony. Except Stanley is still the captain of all the sports team. Almost all, except for tennis. Anthony can have that.

Stanley's friends sort of separated from him. Now Joesph and John hang out with the Maren girl and her bestie. And the twelve year old red head with them.

Now Stanley and I aren't like a boyfriend girlfriend thing, we are simply a besties thing. We are a quiet, tough pair. No one messes with us. No one talks to us. Everyone leaves us alone, because Stanley is still known for being a... Jock kinda person.

I am sure Stanley wants to be my boyfriend. But for now, I am fine with besties thing.

**Stanley's pov**

I am still the dumb, sports teams captain, kind of guy. Except as much as I would like to boast to everyone about how awesome I am, I got to keep my mouth shut. I learned more then I ever thought I could about life from Sophia. She is still as hot as ever by the way. I sort of like being besties with Sophia, sometimes if she is in a good mood, she can be funny and fun. I also like being known as the strange, quiet, tough pair with her, everyone is scared of us.

We made a pact. Everyone who decides they want to hurt ANYONE is going to find themselves in a very troubling position. And Sophia will be the prankster in our pair. I do the beating, she does the pranking. And sometimes she uses her wits for embarrassing situations. For the guy that's her target. And she is actually real smart too, but that is something you can't show off as a popular. So we got brains and strengths. Which is like an undefeatable pair.

I am still amazed at how quickly we both changed. We both exchanged our stories, and I realized what I could have done. So that's where the vow comes in. I bet everyone is talking about it.

My favourite prank she did was the one she played on, I think some guy named... Anthony? Yeah him... it was so funny...

Sophia and I, we are best friends. Joe and Johnny could never be the friend she is, because unlike her, they don't have a deep connection with me. Unlike her, they don't have a hard past, like her and me. Unlike her, they don't understand me. Not that I ever would let them. Because I have walls. Unbreakable walls.

Sophia doesn't exactly have walls, but something similar. She told me she just tried to forget. And it always worked until something happened that was a big reminder. Ella was my big reminder. Their personalities, appearance, and their politeness. But now I finally managed to accept that it was another little girl that happened to be the same as Evalyn. Credit to Sophia for that. But either way, it was a reminder.

I never expected my life to take a huge turn. I expected to be that cool kid this year, ultimate party guy, captain of everything related to sports, and be the person that made out with at least ten different girls in one week. And the one that everyone wanted to be.

But now, only a few days into school, and everything has not exactly gone the way I planned. But it's okay I guess, I like being feared.

Since now, we both don't care about our reputation and ego as much, we can do almost anything we want. It doesn't matter anymore. Its the feel of freedom. I actually like it.

Sophia, now the teachers realize how smart she really is. She really changed. Well, only her personality and all. But she said slutty outfits are actually pretty cold, wearing them outside with the Lorien breeze cruising along the surface of Lorien.

Her parents wouldn't really like her to wear something plain. Well, her foster parents, that she calls complete strangers that she lives with. They are rich, and insist that she dress and act like it. Which she doesn't like. Her previous family was an average.

Above all, at least I am best friends with Sophia.

**Joe's pov**

I am absolutely, positively, excited for my date with Marina that is only 3 days away!

What should I wear?! Maybe casualty is the way to go... Or clown suit, she must love funny stuff right?

Right now, I am in Loric History. We are learning about how our Elder Pittacus came to be. Just like at the beginning of every other school year. No one really believes in our ten elders though. He apparently is Lorien's version of what humans call a god.

After Loric history, we learn about Earth history.

Earth is a dirty planet bigger than Lorien that has many different cultures and religions. On Lorien, we only have one 'religion', and in our kind of religion, we have 10 Elders, with powers called legacies.

But we don't have to say prayers to them. We just have to respect them.

I slowly navigate my way through the school to the other side of the building to the East wing, where the location of GYM is.

This is going to be fun...

**Ella's pov**

I am so happy! The teachers all love me. No one bullies me! And the only thing is that it is creepy when Stanley, that I now know is the "Big Man" at this school, was looking at me in a weird way.

Yesterday, after lunch before home economics started, he came over to our classroom with Sophia and said sorry to me. Marina and Maren had their mouths wide open!

I said it was okay and all, then he nodded and left with Sophia trailing behind him and saying,

" Good job. Now that wasn't so hard was it?"

He grumbled a reply back that I couldn't make out.

And then they left.

Everyone in the class stared at me. I felt uncomfortable. Then after one awkward moment of silence, everyone starts to talk to their friends again. I think the teachers at my old school called talk like that, 'gossip'.

At least everyone leaves me alone. I feel even more awkward in the middle of a big crowd!

Well, at least so far, the day has been pretty good.

**John's pov**

I am not even gonna lie. I. Love. Maren. Beautiful Maren Elizabeth. I don't know when this crush formed, all I know is that I love her.

Every time I see her, I immediately look down or walk away. Doesn't help that I have to sit with her at lunch every single day, because it would be weird for Joe to sit with them alone. Weird indeed.

I snap out of my thoughts, and record down notes in my notebook as the teacher reads out stuff and points out important stuff. You can guess, I am a good student. Stan didn't approve. But Brandon always said that being popular was stupid, back in ' his days' popular people liked bullying him, and he said the victims that stay strong, and they are the strong ones. He knows about me being popular and all. So he tells me to not sink so low, that I would bully people. And he says, even if I am not supposed to do good in school according to the written rules or being popular, I have too, because being what I am can't control me. And that's one of the reasons he doesn't like Stan.

Speaking of Stan, he has really changed. He isn't a popular anymore. He doesn't boast, bully, or do half the things he used to do before.

Sophia is like his partner in crime, the both of them opening up to only each other. And I have also noticed how many populars have been sporting brusies. And how many victims have been shooting both thankful and grateful looks at him. While populars took the pain to steer clear of him.

Wonder what happened to him.

**Maren's pov**

Okay, I am just going to say, whoever changed Mr. Cocky, I am sending a HUGE thanks too.

Marina, Ella, and I, witnessed him beating up some popular after that popular tried to take the nerd's lunch money or something. Sophia had a light smirk played on her face. And as we walked past her, I noticed a bottle in her hand with a spraying thingie. The bottle was labelled,

' Long Lasting Red Spray Paint, Lasts a Week without ever coming Off! Good for special decorations for Events and Things'

And later on after lunch, when the words,

' Suck it Lozer :D' were found on the popular's locker in red spray paint, I gotta say, I got a _little_ suspicious. And when the principal demanded to know who did it later on, no one said anything. But I _did_ notice Sophia and Mr. Cocky in the back of the classroom try to hide laughs and smirks. No one said anything about Stan beating up the kid either.

And these little incidents have been happening for about two days now.

Some kid, that is now Mr. Cocky the Second here, was embarrassed in front of the whole school. He was beat up by Mr. Cocky the First yesterday, after trying to prank a kid and give him a wedgie or something.

Then today, all these posters were put up all over the school of something that, didn't mean much to me, but was absolutely a big mess up for popoulars. I think I know who did that too.

Another thing that has been really weird this week, is that John has been like, sort of avoiding me. What did I ever do? I am pretty sure nothing. Marina said he might be scared of me. As if.

Today after school , I have to help Mar find an outfit for her date. Congrats to her I guess. But if Joesph tries anything funny... nah I probably already made it clear if he does anything funny, he should expect the wrath of Ella and I. Ella may not seem that harmful and all, but trust me, the spirit and toughness in her is plain.

Oh god, gotta go head to Gym, or what the teachers stupid name for it is Physical Education. Quite long if you ask me.

I think we are playing basketball or soccer today, I am not sure...

**Author's note: Sorry for the short chapter. Kill me now... I will be working on another one right after this, so I can hopefully get it up soon, but school starting tomorrow so yea... well please review? I will try and update soon, sorry for being horrible.**

** Next chapter: Mar's little shopping trip. And I think we all know what it is for...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Hi lets get straight to the chapter, and thanks if you reviewed, followed, favourited, or read this story. **

** Oh and, guys I am pure Nix girl ya got here. And this is Jix. I wish I could add some Nix in. But no. So, expect a strong friendship between the two. But not yet.**

**Maren's pov**

OH dammit. Could have been running laps, playing sports, practising for track, which is not coming up FOR at least five or six or more months, but practising anyways. Well yippee, I got to go dragged dress shopping.

And being the seriously nice and supportive friend I am, I went without _too_ much complaint and resistance. And I _will_ admit I put up a _tiny_ fight that quickly ended after a certain * coughs * Ehm... well, Ella was to cute to resist, and I did want to support my friend, and how else would I do that?

Anyways, we are going to the local mall. Marina had three hundred dollars that she saved up. She saved up like, a thousand dollars, half of what her parents had left her. Her parents actually left her 20,000 dollars which she could now use, and there were also another 1,500,000 dollars. Their whole fortune, including the house. They only had that much because they were big savers. I only know cuz I am a close friend. Extremely close.

Adel got 10,000 from the fortune too. She originally gave Marina about 5,000 to use, then she decided to take it away from her. She was apparently to 'young' to handle money. Adel who was struggling, gracefully swooped in, took the 10,000, and also another 15,000 for the person who would be the guardian of Marina.

Also, sometimes when Adel loses her job, she gets upset, prays to the humans 'god' instead of Pittacus, and she then steals some of Mar's money (thinks we don't know, Mar won't say anything bout it ) and goes out for a drinking night.

Mar _did_ consult her about her drinking habits. But it didn't really stop.

Back to the present.

SO where were we? Oh yeah. Shopping trip. Ella is bounding. I went on the promise of ice cream.

I also forgot to mention. My wrist is healed! It was only fractured and blah blah blah. Well, not really, but its safe enough for my cast to be taken off.

The taste of freedom had me swinging my arms around like an idiot down the street coming back from the doctor.

And I counted about three little kids staring at me then doing it themselves with their parents scolding them and glaring at me, saying how it could hit someone. There were also at least 5 people my age, 2 boys checking me out while being weirded out by me, and 3 girls all glossed up parading down the street, and whispering about how I am an overgrown kid.

Lets not forget the old lady that looked very threatening with her cane, ready to hit my head and knock me out to the point where I would, I dunno, start thinking like people my age should?

Sounds a bit cliche though... but not for an old lady like her.

Anyways, I threw on a baggy gray hoodie and some black sweats, with a tank top underneath. I would walk to Mar's home later.

And if you ask why I would wear what I was for a shopping date, well, its not like I have to dress up or anything. And its not a date or something.

I mean, a date with someone not close to us.

Like the one we are helping Mar with this Saturday.

Boredly, I swing my black hair out of my face then get a hair tie and tie it up into a messy ponytail.

Sighing, I grab my black bag with about a two hundred in it. I won't need that much money, but its for emergencies, such as a sugar withdrawal. Or other things.

I sling my bag over my shoulder, and walk out the front door after putting on some sneakers. I write Kat a note first though. Who knows how long I will be gone.

It depends on how long it takes to find a damn outfit.

Either way, I am happy for Mar. She liked Joesph, for sure that, but more as a friend kind o thing. Not really a crush or anything.

But yeah, in the very _first_ week of school, she managed to sort of develop more feelings for him.

Him on the other hand, was secretly a stalker, and crushing on her for years now. And his dream came true. _Awwwww_.

Well they will now live happily ever after.

I got no time for love, and probably never will.

Put on some runners, then I head out the door, locking it first before I go.

I jog to Mar's house, which is about five blocks away.

Pretty close to mine.

I don't bring my iPod to listen music like I normally do, because I want to feel the wind today. Sometimes it is peaceful with only the rustling of leaves from the wind.

It feel really good, I love the feeling. The wind blowing past my ear.

It is so refreshing.

When I get to Mar's house, I knock on the door for politeness. Normally, I would use my own key and walk right in, but I believe Adel should be home right now, I even see her car on the driveway, and she doesn't know I have a key.

And she sure as hell wouldn't appreciate it.

After awhile, Ella opens the door. She is wearing a T-Shirt that says '10' on it, its her favourite number. Mine is six, and Mar's is seven. Blue jeans are also part of her outfit. She has her auburn hair neatly combed, swept back with a bobby pin, and sort of curling around her face. Her blue messenger bag is with her too.

"Good Morning Maren! Mar is getting ready." She is grinning at me widely.

"Morning El. Is Adel home?"

"She left. I think she got a boyfriend! She dressed up this morning, even put on some makeup! She left very early. Why though?"

" Just wondering, and if she is gone, well I still see her car in the driveway."

"Nope! Someone picked her up. And it was proabably a very rich someone; cherry red Lamborghini! "

I grinned at her. If our theory is correct, then maybe she will stop drinking and lose her bad habits.

Mar descends down the stairs. She is only wearing a plaid red and purple hoodie with some comfy looking black pants.

She is holding a black over the shoulder bag.

" Morning Mar."

" Morning Six." I look at her confused.

" What?"

" Well since we have our favourite numbers here, and its less confusing to call you Mar when you call me Mar, even with it's different pronunciations, I decided on a new nickname for you. Six, your favourite number."

I smile at her.

" I like it."

She returns the smile and says,

" Well you guys want to start our grand adventure for a outfit that I can wear tomorrow?" She says it all dramatic like, and it sounds really weird and funny.

Ella giggles.

" Lets go guys." I say it with a few laughs in between the words.

Our plan is to walk to a bus stop for the city bus. Then we get off at the stop at Lore Street, since that is where the nearest mall is. And it is also the biggest on Lorien.

It will all take about 10-25 minutes, depending on the line at the bus stop, and how many distractions we get on the way to the stop. Like Ice Cream, but they have this really awesome shop there.

So I will refrain from the one on the way to the bus stop. I must.

_Do it for the giant cookie monster sundae special! _

From my huge effort, we managed to get to the bus stop, and barely manage to catch the bus and save ourselves fifteen minutes of huge torture, staring at the ice cream across the street.

I drop a few coins into the metal box thing, and my two friends, _sisters_ really, do the same.

We manage to find three seats. It isn't too crowded in here, but there is people.

Soon we are off, only stopping five times. Then when we arrive at our stop we get off, along with a few others.

We have reached the city center.

It is so crowded, and I see a lot of people, and skyscrapers with tall buildings.

We hold on tightly to each others hands, to keep from getting separated and lost in the wave of people.

We manage to make it into the mall. Having been here millions of times, mostly for ice cream, we navigate through to the stores that seem to sell prettyish clothes.

In our first store, El and I grabbed a bunch of clothes and shoved them into Mar's arm, who took them into the changing room, modelling every outfit for us.

~.~.~ One Hour Later ~.~.~

We are only on our third store and it is already about 11:45.

I groan. Everyone was tired. Especially Mar.

Ella was still pretty peppy though.

"Lets get lunch!"

We start walking to the food court when we pass by a restaurant. I get a shock, possibly the shock of my life. I know I made a theory earlier, but I never really expected it to be true.

" IS THAT FRICKIN ADEL?!"

Everyone was looking at me weirdly, including Mar and Ella, while I was looking at Adel who was laughing along with some guy in a restaurant that was across the food court. Don't ask me how I saw them, I have acute senses that are really good, but sensitive. So sort of like, I have really good hearing and eye sight, but loud sounds, even average loudish sounds, really hurt my ears and give me headaches, and I can't really look at lights directly.

Back to the point.

Ella and Marina, their senses are pretty good too, better than the average Loric, and they look at the direction I am looking at.

Wait for it, wait...

One...

Two...

Three...

" WHAT THE HELL?!"

WE earn a whole lotta glares from people around us.

Completely ignoring lunch, we hurry over there to spy on them.

Then when we are about two metres away from the entrance of the restaurant, we wuickly mingle among the crowd while keeping our eyes on him.

Then a surprised voice behind us says,

" Sweetheart? Nerdy? Ella?"

And another says,

" No way."

I whip my head around and kick whoever it is.

A very surprised Stanley sort of stumbles but maintains his balance. Sophia stands next to him surprised as well.

" What are _you two_ doing here?"

He says,

" What about you? What are you doing here?"

" I asked first."

Sighing, he says,

" Fine. Don't tell anyone though."

" I won't."

El and Mar are also listening in and say they won't too.

" I am here." He gestures to himself. " To see why my uncle." Gestures to the restaurant. " IS dressed up today, and even took his best car, the amazing cherry red lamborghini he owns."

Wait. Cherry red lamborghini? At the same time, Ella and I ask in shock,

" Cherry red lamborghini?! Isn't that the car that picked up Adel?!"

Mar, who doesn't know what we are talking about:

" WHAT?!"

I frown and gesturing to where Adel is sitting inside the restaurant,

" Is that your uncle sitting with Adel?"

" Um yeah..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Everyone but Sophia is in shock. She says calmly,

" That would simply mean that the Adel you are talking about, is either dating or having a friendly lunch with Sandor, who is not actually Stanley's uncle but his legal guardian by the way."

Then Stanley says,

" how is Adel related to you guys anyways?"

" She is both my aunt and legal guardian."

Surprise, Surprise.

** A/N: Well yeah. Short, but I wanted to end there. I am now going to work on other chapters, or something else. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So... Anyone got a ship name for Adel/Sandor? Scone104 and I came up with some... but they just sounded so weird. So do me a favour, and come up with some possible ones please? You can put them in your reviews.**

** Thanks for the reviews guys, I have now 85 reviews, 11 favourites, 17 followers, and 4,255 views!**

** This has been such a wonderful opportunity. To write, and get real feedback. I know I have definitely improved since my first chapter. :) **

** Thanks guys for the great feedback. **

**Stanley's pov**

Oh what... I thought Sandor picked up some hot chick. I mean, like, I thought this 'Adel' is their friend or sister. Aunt? Scaring me, scaring me.

Horror is visible on my face, Ella's, Nerdy's, and Maren's. Sophia is the only one who is still calm. Nothing really affects her does it?

Sandor and I are going to have a nice and _long_ chat when he gets back home.

No kidding.

**Adel's pov**

I laugh along lightly with Sandor. We are having lunch together, and we are talking about stuff, what people normally talk about, the topic moves from one thing to another.

He invited me to lunch yesterday. This restaurant is quite fancy. I feel a bit uncomfortable, but Sandor keeps on saying its okay.

We only met a few days ago.

It was, what did he call it? 'love at first sight' or something like that.

I don't really regret accepting though, his invitation to lunch.

**Ella's pov**

Shock. Shock. Shock. Shock. Oh my Pittacus!

"OMP!"

Adel... with Nine's... UNCLE?!

**Maren's pov**

What the fudgesicles? Oh speaking of which, I am hungry. And I also want my ICE CREAM!

Not dem fudgsicles though. My favourite ice cream store at the mall sells them really bad, and at ripoff prices. For one fudgesicle, the size of your hand, it is for 5 lorien dollars!_ 5 LORIEN DOLLARS!_

I mean, are you frickin' kidding me!?

I have gotten over the initial shock of Adel, and Nine's... uncle I think.

I know, its a crazy world.

But I just want my ice cream. Is it too much too ask?

XxX

After a good while, we ate lunch, went through a few more stores, and finally we found the perfect outfit, or one, that at least satisfied Marina.

We agreed to interrogate Adel later. For now, find an outfit, and we did.

A white, simple blouse, covered by a normal purple hoodie, with a vertically striped, fading colours of green and blue, of all shades flared skirt, that wasn't flared too much, and only went up to her mid thighs, like a normal skirt. She would also wear black leggings under her skirt, and have some comfy sneakers. Well, I recommended runners or sneakers, but she chose purple converse to match ( **Do not own, and be grateful guys, I am not a clothes person, and dI even researched what clothes a teenage girl would wear on a date, or something like that.. Do not own any licensed materials and whatnot you recognize in my stories, like converse, do NOT own. ).**

It did look pretty nice, a bit mismatched in the colours, but okay. Her pretty brown hair would be worn up in either a messy or neat bun, or a ponytail, or a side braid, or two pigtails, or whatever she wants. We also found a pretty dragonfly pin, it didn't sparkle, or have glitter, but was simple, the silver really matching her outfit. It shone in its own way, just like Marina. The only other coulours, were black, sea green, emerald green, turquoise, sea blue, and ocean blue, the colours fading into the next along the body of the dragonfly.

It would also look perfect in her dark brown hair. And so Ella and I called her the queen of the sea. Just like her name too.

She looked perfect .

After everything, I dragged us all to my favourite ice cream shop.

" One Strawberry special cone, one minty choco special multi scooped, and one Large cookie monster special, topped with chocolate shavings, and throw in some candy too. Thanks Bob."

We been here so many times, we were like friends of the employees, we knew them so well.

" Coming right up Maren. That will be 13.04, for three orders."

I payed him, then we waited at the waiting counter.

Once we got our orders we walked to the bus stop, and went back home. We had to finish all our ice cream first though; the buses don't allow food, The rule came up a few months ago. Too much work cleaning up apparently.

Upsetting. I wanted to savour the cold sweetness.

We went our separate ways after the bus stop.

XxX

**Sophia's pov**

oh, how _shocking_.

It doesn't really affect me, I mean, what is so shocking about the fact that this 'Adel' is with Sandor?

I have no idea.

Whatever.

Stanley and I were just seeing what Sandor was up to, so our work here is done.

So we went back to Stanley's penthouse. Via red Porsche driven by Stanley. ( Do they have thing for red cars? )

I practically live with Stanley and Sandor now. I spend most of my day at heir place, when not in school.

My foster parents have been wondering about what I was doing for a few days now.

I wish I could be in ownership of Sandor instead. He is way more fun than the old geezers I live with ( No offence to _them_, but its true... right? ).

There is something tugging at my mind. I used to be interested in law and stuff, since my dad and Sister's deaths. And my mom too. Too see what the charges were for crimes.

I also saw something else that caught my eye before in the book I borrowed from the library.

I can't remember what.

We hang out for a while, play some video games, and I help Stanley with his homework. Now his schedule is so bare... so I suggested homework. He practically ran away from it.

Oh well, it didn't take too long to catch him. Sure as hell wasted my time, but whatever.

Stanley _is_ my friend anyways.

And friends help each other.

I know you won't consider catching your friend then threatening to tell one of his darkest secrets being a friend, but hey, its for his own good.

And I am such a friendly person.

XxX

**John's pov For the sake of making this longer**

I am shooting hoops.

_Whoosh_

Ball goes in.

I don't normally do this, but I finished my homework, and I need to get beautiful raven black haired Maren out of my mind.

Her grey eyes, are so so beautiful, you could get lost in them.

They were stormy, and her normal facial expressions suggest a warrior princess.

Beautiful.

Her beauty is imprinted into my brain. Permanently.

**Joesph's pov**

I decided, normal T-shirt, and jeans, with possibly a black hoodie.

Because casualty is the way to go! Right?

I bought tickets for an aquarium, and planned to take her sightseeing and stuff. It is like beinga tour guide, but whatever.

Its fun! Dates are all about being fun! Right?

Because it is my first date. 

**A/N: STOP THERE. Yep, short, only four pages open office, 12 sized font, times new roman font** Oh whatever. You **got your chapter! This is ti for writing today, I can't update too often, and I will be away for one month in the Summer, in August so yeah. **

** Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
